Honor as a Shinobi, Pride as a Mage
by ninjatshadowcat
Summary: The dragons decided to unify all the magic in the world of the mages, creating a magical barrier. Moreover, Natsu Dragneel has accidentally died and ended up making a deal with the Kyuubi, to allow himself to be a host, in exchange to be reborn in another world. As the son of the sixth Hokage, he grew up as a shinobi. But what happens when he remembers his bonds with Fairy Tail?
1. Prologue

**Honor as a Shinobi, Pride as a Mage  
**

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Naruto  
**

* * *

_Silence. Darkness. Alone._

_Where am I? Why am I here? Where are everyone else? Erza, Gray, Lucy – LUCY! Where are they? Lucy was there a moment ago, on that cliff. Calling out and screaming my name. Where is she? More importantly, I thought I was falling. No…that couldn't be right. I know! I must still be falling! But then, I don't feel like I'm falling –_

_**Natsu.**_

_Huh? Is that really you, Igneel? Where are you Igneel! I can't see you!_

_**I'm only in your mind, Natsu. I came for a reason. We don't have much time, so listen carefully.**_

_I thought I was falling – and – something was happening to Earthland! The earth seperated and…I fell. I know this is stupid, but I failed to use fire magic. Even Happy couldn't fly – _

_**That's because magic is fading from this world.**_

_Huh? What do you mean, Igneel? How could magic fade away?_

_**The reason the earth split, was because we dragons have finally resurfaced from the depths of Earthland.**_

_Isn't that a good thing though? That means, I could finally see you again, Igneel! _

_**However, the purpose of us dragons to perform such an act, is because it's time for us to take a final stand on the face of this world.**_

_Wait – you couldn't possibly be saying…_

_**Yes Natsu. All the dragons are about to die. We will soon become part of the land, once again. **_

_I don't understand, Igneel! For years, I have been waiting for you…and Wendy…and Gajeel! We were waiting to see our dragons. We didn't wait and search all the years just to see the final moments before our dragons die. No, no, no! You can't Igneel! You can't –_

_**Natsu. All these years, we were reserving our energy for a reason. Magic has originated from the One Magic, which was in possession of dragons 400 years ago. For many years, we dragons have all come to an agreement, that we will return all magic to unite and become the One Magic.**_

_Why?_

_**Because Acnologia has become too powerful to defeat. Not even we, the dragons, could defeat him now. **_

_But we could, Igneel! Fairy Tail will defeat him!_

_**Fairy Tail is now, no more, Natsu.**_

_No! You don't see the true potential of Fairy Tail, Igneel! We could do this! Together, not as one, but as an entire guild!_

_**Natsu. It's too late already. The dragons have taken away all the magic in this world. Mages are now no more. Guilds are now gone forever. Magic will soon no longer exist in this world. **_

_Why though, Igneel? You were like a father to me – my only father! You are a kind dragon, a dragon who understands humans, and accepts humans! Why are dragons doing this all of a sudden?_

_**We dragons thought for a long time before coming to a solution, that before our magic dies out completely, we will gather the remaining magic to form an enormous protective barrier around the earth, our corpses becoming enormous mountains, signaling the start of a whole new era.**_

_I still don't see the point of why the dragons are doing all this! If only dragons and humans would bond –_

_**That would never happen. 400 years ago, the pro-human side of the battle of the dragons won the battle. However, after dragons, friend or foe, gathered together on that faitful day, we all realized that magic is to much to handle and used too recklessly through both humans and dragons. We then realized that our ties with magic are weakening much quicker, such as the inability to summon such a large amount on magic, as we had 400 years ago. That led us to the conclusion that unless we could take back the magic throughout the world, and put it to good use, the world might as well be defenseless from our undefeatable enemies, such as Zeref and Arcnologia.**_

_Wait – will even Zeref and Arcnologia loose their ability to use magic too?_

_**Unfortunately, no. We dragons have created a magical spell 400 years ago. We were told, that if we ever needed to use it someday, we needed to unify and save an incredibly large amount of magic. Until today, the spell was kept a secret from all humans. Though it is forbidden to tell a human about this, I will tell you about the spell. The spell is for the dragons to use all their magic to form a barrier that blocks and disperses magic. In order to build the barrier, we need the unity of all the magic available in this world, in order to achieve the One Magic. Upon building the barrier, any source of magic inside the barrier or sent from outside the barrier will be blocked or dispersed. Even if Arcnologia attacked Earthland again, our barrier should hold him back for the time being. **_

_So that means…the barrier doesn't take in magical energy from the other worlds! That's why it couldn't affect Arcnologia!_

_**That's right. Since Arcnologia seemed to escape to another world, I doubt that his magical energy was shaken. However, our barrier has created a major obstacle if he was to every return to Earthland. **_

_Thanks for telling me about this dragon's plan, Igneel! Now all I have to do is to get back to –_

_**Natsu. This is sudden, but you are actually dead.**_

…_What are you talking about, Igneel? I'm right here chatting with you about dragon buisiness! There's no way –_

_**Natsu. You fell into a crevice when the earth opened. The land has been completely reformed, and there are many casualties. However, I wouldn't let your death go to waste. **_

_I need to go back, Igneel! Everyone else – they need me! I don't remember what happened, but I saw Lucy there, she's in trouble! I have to go back – _

_**Natsu, you're dead. There's nothing more you could do. You are merely a spirit now. I'm using my remaining magic to perform a forbidden spell that allows your spirit to remain intact in this world for the time being. However, this spell requires a large amount of magic to last, which is unfortunately what I don't have at this moment. **_

_So…this really is it…_

_**However, like I said before, I wouldn't let your death go to waste. In my dormant years, I was able to sense dark energy somplace distant.**_

_Was it Zeref?_

_**No. It was something more sinister. Something, beast-like filled with hate. Whatever that monster was, it has taken a great interest in our magic, especially humans who became dragon slayers. It talked about a deal, wanting a dragon slayer as some sort of host in exchange for another life and power. I shunned its voice in annoyance, but now, it may be possible for you meet the beast and be reborn in the other world. **_

_I'm not going. There's no way I'm leaving my guild, my friends – and you, Igneel! This is my place in this world. Not in there diverse, who-knows-what world. Even if I'm dead, I won't leave everything I have – and love, just to live again._

_**This is not only another chance for you, Natsu. This is also a new hope for me. Truth is, I felt great regret for never being the father who would always look after and love you. For that, I want to have you live a different life, where you could meet real, human parents, and –**_

_No, Igneel! I told you. You're the only father I've ever needed. You, the one and only Igneel. I refuse to acknowledge anyone else as my father! I don't need human parents. I don't even need a mother!_

_**Ah, Natsu. Stubborn as always. You didn't change at all through the many years.**_

_How could you be so calm about this, Igneel? You're about to die and you're still laughing?!_

_**Natsu. If Earthland is falling into the hands of dark magic someday, I want you to return. History has proven that magic isn't the key to unite dragons and humans. It has led humans to change into sinister monsters. Perhaps in the other world, you will be able to find a solution to defeat magic with something different.**_

_But Igneel –_

_**Natsu. My time has reached its end. I would have to join the others soon. That was my final wish, but I respect your choices if you object.**_

_No Igneel. I'll go. After all, I was born to be a Fairy Tail mage, and I will continue to fight for Fairy Tail. I will find Fairy Tail one day and bring Fairy Tail back to the old days. And…I will always remember you, Igneel, as a father. No more, no less. _

_**Then, this is farewell, Natsu. I have led you to where the beast should be waiting. As a dragon slayer, you should be able to sense the beast's strong power. Aside from that, there is nothing more I could say to you.**_

_Wait – Igneel!_

_**Stay strong, Natsu.**_

_No…Igneel!_

…_He's gone.  
_

* * *

_Drip _

_Drop_

_Drip_

"**So you're the one they call a 'dragon slayer'?" **

"Hmm. You really are as bad as what my father told me."

"**You call that over-sized lizard your father?"**

"Hey! Watch it!"

"**You need to learn how to control your temper, boy. "**

"I don't need to be taught by an ugly fox."

"**I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice, since you're coming along with me. You really do resemble him, though. You would certainly make an interesting…**_**host.**_**"**

"Who's this _him_?"

"**You'll find out soon, boy."**

"More importantly, how am I supposed to get to this other world, and – what are you doing?!"

"**Just relax, boy. I'm covering you, with something shinobis utilize, called 'chakra'."**

"Shinobis? Chakra? What's all this? Ugh – this chakra is really beginning to sting!"

"**My chakra is quite…deadly. You'll have to bare with me for now, until you have reborn into a new body of your own."**

"I'll stay in your world for now, but I'll soon be returning back to my world, got that?"

"**How stubborn. Fighting back…even though by then, you won't know of another world."**

"Argh – stupid fox. Trying to confuse me and cloak me in this filthy stuff."

"**I'm simply telling you, that once you've been reborn, you won't remember anything of that world where you came from."**

"What the…that's not part of the deal, you – "

"**How naïve. Save your bickering for later. It's time we move on."  
**

* * *

**Note: So that's my the end of the prologue. I never wrote a crossover fanfic before, and I didn't watch/read Fairy Tail for a while, so I hope it wasn't too confusing or crappy. Please tell me what you think of this, give me any feedback, and tell me if this is worth continuing. (I'm really doubting myself here. XD) Thanks for reading!**


	2. The Birth of Natsu Uzumaki

Chapter 1

The Birth of Natsu Uzumaki

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail**

* * *

"Congratulations on your first child, Sakura," Ino smiled at the tiny body wrapped tightly in the bundle of cloth. "He's a healthy, happy, and very adorable baby boy."

Sakura nodded, sighing happily in relief. She looked down at the small baby, delicately sleeping in her arms. She had prepared herself for the worst, reminding herself that children are often born wrinkly and rather ugly, due to the many months in their mother's womb. After a week, their features would become smooth and clean. However, this child, _her _child, was born naturally with clear, smooth skin and strong, sturdy hands. It also surprised her that he didn't smell at all, unlike many newborns.

Ino reached for the baby, who protested and whimpered, unwilling to leave his newfound warmth. Sakura chuckled, before saying, "It's alright, Ino. I like holding him anyways."

Ino sighed. "But you really should get some rest, Sakura. It really is stressful having a baby. Besides, I know how tired you really are. Your hair is drenched and you're sweating from pressure. It's not worth pushing yourself to your limits. Both you and I know – "

"Sakura-chan!" A voice hollered from outside the room. Hearing the familiar voice, Sakura smiled, excited. "Sakura-chan! Is the baby – "

Ino rolled her eyes. "Quit screaming and come in, Hokage-_sama_. This is the hospital. After being the Hokage for so many years, you should at least know how to behave like one."

"Oh – sorry about that, Ino," Naruto laughed nervously. Glancing in the room, he immediately spotted Sakura, leaning against the frame of the hospital bed. In her arms, he saw the child, curled up in his blanket, fast asleep.

Rushing to Sakura, he whispered, "Sorry I came late. Leaving you so early – "

"It's alright, Naruto-kun," Sakura smiled, placing her head on Naruto's shoulder, before closing her eyes, clearly exhausted from giving birth.

Ino looked at the scenario and understood that the couple wanted some alone time. Backing to the door, she said, "Sakura, if you're not feeling too well, do tell me. And Naruto – don't stay too long. Sakura's body is still very weak. You should let her rest. As for the baby – it could be put into the crib, until I return in the afternoon. Sakura – don't you dare move. If you get up – "

"Ino," Sakura sighed. "You're forgetting that I'm also a medic. I know exactly how to take care of children, especially my own. But – thanks for being here for me, though, Ino. I really appreciate everything you have done for me."

Nodding, Ino exited the room, leaving the two to themselves.

Turning to Sakura, Naruto smiled. "Your son – _our _son, he is really something, this little guy."

"Yeah. We've been wanting children for years. I thought we would never have a child. But, thank kami we were gifted with such a precious child. A son," Sakura whispered, nuzzling the baby, feeling his tender skin.

"I'm glad the child has such a loving mother," Naruto added, stroking his son's hair. "After all, he has your pink hair."

"Oh, you just noticed that?" Sakura teased.

Naruto frowned. "There's a problem, though. I'm worried he might be too pretty to be a man, with all your pink hair."

"Hey," Sakura narrowed her eyes. "What's wrong with my pink hair anyways? It's unique. The chance of having a pink-haired shinobi in this world is like one in a million. It is after all the Haruno family's special trait."

"Calm down," Naruto smiled nervously. "I'm just joking. Of course your pink hair is lovely. I was just expecting him to look more like me."

"Hey, hey," Sakura frowned. "The mother needs some credit, for doing all the hard work while the father just stands there, idling."

"There's nothing more that I could complain, then," Naruto surrendered, before adding. "I was really looking forward to naming him Naruto Jr. though."

"No," Sakura answered immediately. "We're not having our child named Naruto Jr."

"Uh…then what about…Ramen Uzumaki?" Naruto suggested.

Sakura sighed. "I don't understand you sometimes, Naruto. You're an adult already, and you still enjoy joking about your childhood obsessions."

"Well," Naruto wondered. "Is…Namikaze Uzumaki a good name?"

Sakura thought for a moment, before answering, "Well, it's strange having a surname as a first name, if you ask me."

Naruto frowned. "Man – finding a baby name is so much more challenging than I thought."

Suddenly, the baby's eyes opened, revealing tiny, sky blue orbs. He looked up at his father with curious, pure eyes. _So this is what it feels like to finally be a parent,_ Naruto thought happily. _A perfect family. _Suddenly, the child raised its tiny hand to his father's face and traced the whisker markings along his face.

Naruto laughed. "You really are a curious little guy. I bet you're wondering who I am. I am your daddy."

The baby just stared at Naruto, before curling up and falling back asleep. Naruto chuckled, amused at how his son reacted to him. "At least he has my eyes."

"Yes," Sakura agreed. "He does have your beautiful eyes. Eyes so blue, they reflect the brilliance of the summer sky."

Naruto got up and pushed apart the curtains of the huge, hospital window, letting sunlight shower in. "He is born in the summer, after all."

"Yes," Sakura breathed in. "He was born on a warm, sunny summer day. His eyes just like the sky – hey – I got it!"

Naruto cocked an eyebrow. "What is it?"

Sakura smiled. "I got a great name for our son! How about…Natsu?"

Naruto remained thoughtful for a moment. "Natsu…as in summer?"

"Yes. How does Natsu Uzumaki sound?" Sakura suggested.

Naruto beamed. "It actually sounds great. Simple, but appealing. I hate to admit it, but…I think it's better than Naruto Jr."

"Then Natsu it is," Sakura said, pressing the small body against her. "Natsu. My Natsu."

"Yes," Naruto whispered, leaning in and gently kissing Natsu on the forehead. "Our Natsu."

* * *

**~Earthland~**

"Lucy, it's no use. You know that – "

"Gray…Natsu is not dead!"

"But Lucy…"

"H-He's there. All alone. He's down there waiting for us to rescue him! If we leave him now, we're abandoning him! We have to dig him back up – "

"But Lucy – "

"I agree with Lucy, Gray."

"Even you, Erza?"

"When I was prepared to die, Natsu saved me from the depths. I couldn't owe him more. As a fellow comrade and friend, the least we could do is to find him beneath all that rubble."

"It's not that I don't want to, guys. Look all around us. People are dying and in trouble everywhere. They are people without any idea of magic. There are children and elders. If Natsu is really alive, we'll have to trust him on this, because the Natsu I know is much stronger than sticking around, waiting for people to save him."

"Gray-san is right. Even though I couldn't use my healing magic, I have to first treat the others' wounds. There's more destruction than good, right now. I'll need everyone's help if we're going to save people of our village."

"Right Wendy. The quicker we find out what has happened, the faster we could get our magic back."

"Alright. We'll go save the civilians first."

"Don't worry, Lucy-san. Natsu-san probably just blacked out, like Happy. When he wakes up, he'll find a way to get out. All we could do now is to believe in him, Lucy-san."

"Okay. Let's go join the others to save the civilians first."

_I don't know why. But holding his precious scarf in my hands feels like…he's gone._

* * *

**Note: Thanks for reading chapter 2! Special thanks for everyone who favourited, followed, and reviewed! PLEASE REVIEW! (I have to know how things are going.) Sorry I didn't say ahead of time of the pairings and all. The only pairing revealed so far is NaruSaku. I am going to go with NaLu (for now, unless you, my readers, all hate it, and I may decide to change that as the story progresses.) I may ask for suggestions on pairings near the middle-end of this fic, so do stick around. Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW! **


	3. The Troublemaker Meets a Rival

Chapter 2

The Troublemaker Meets a Rival

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail  
**

* * *

"Hokage-sama," an ANBU appeared in front of Naruto. "Kazekage-sama has requested – "

"Yes, yes – I have the documents right here," Naruto groaned, waving a handful of paper at the ANBU. "Do tell the messenger that the Kazekage should ask the Mizukage for consent first, before consulting me."

With a puff of smoke, the ANBU was gone. Naruto rubbed his forehead, tired of all the loads of paperwork he still needed to go through. Bored, he reached for a photo album inside the desk drawer and opened it. He flipped through the photos, from his days as a genin to his days as a Hokage. He momentarily paused when he came across the photo of Team 7, when Sasuke was still with them. Naruto sighed. Even though the previous war against the Akatsukis has ended years ago, he still failed to persuade Sasuke to come back to Konoha. The whereabouts about him are still unknown, but as an S-class criminal, people are still aware of his existence.

Flipping through the album, he came across the photo in the middle. It was little Natsu with his parents celebrating his first birthday. Natsu was stuffing himself with cake in the photo, with Sakura wiping the smeared cake off his face and Naruto joining in with the mess. At that time, Naruto was very worried about his son. Ever since Natsu's first birthday, Natsu never seemed to learn like other children. He told Sakura that as a son of the sixth Hokage, his son must be a true prodigy. However, when Natsu was three years of age, Naruto doubted his prediction.

Natsu, in one way though, was much more talented than other children his age, especially when it comes to creating unnecessary trouble. Sakura complained to Naruto billions of times of how troublesome Natsu is. Naruto, though, would always tell Sakura that she should be glad that their son takes after him. Then, as usual, Sakura would complain to him that Naruto has provided their son with horrible genes. From there on, their argument never seems to end.

Flipping through the entire album, Naruto realized how much Natsu grew in the past eight years. After Natsu came into Sakura and his life, everything changed. Sakura had to quit her job as a kunoichi just so she could take care of Natsu. However, she said it was definitely worth spending her whole life working on being the best mother she could possibly be. As the son of the sixth Hokage, Natsu was treated well and valued by the entire village. Naruto was glad his son didn't have to share his pain as a child. Knowing the pain of a child who doesn't have parents or was ever loved, Naruto promised Natsu that he will always visit Natsu whenever he could and become the best father of his abilities.

Naruto peered outside the window of the Hokage's building, observing the stone faces of the Hokages carved into the mountain. His own face, the newest addition of the six, was also watching over the entire village of Konoha. Naruto looked at the fourth head, the one of his father. _Are you watching me, father? _Naruto asked, despite knowing that the stone figure will never reply. _Are you watching your grandson, too, father? _In one way, Naruto felt awkward imagining his father being called a grandfather, since he died at such a young age, probably around Naruto's current age.

Suddenly, the door to his office was slammed open with tremendous force. Naruto was taken aback in surprise. He wasn't sure if he was glad to see the person at the doorway or not. There, the kunoichi stood, panting and narrowing her eyes at him.

"Is Natsu here?" Sakura asked, clearly upset and angry.

"Is something wrong, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked anxiously.

Sakura strolled to him and said, "Don't try to hide him, Naruto. That little brat has created a huge riot in the village. He's creating trouble everywhere! When I get my hands on him – "

"Sakura," Naruto sighed. "Just calm down, and tell me what has happened."

Sakura also sighed. "I was trying to teach him manners to prepare him for Academy, which is just two months away. There's no way I'm letting him go there and act like a completely spoiled brat, in front of all the academy students and families."

"I know why you're so concerned, Sakura…but Natsu is only eight years old – "

"But Naruto," Sakura retorted. "Every other eight year old out there at least acts like a proper eight year old. We can't let Natsu run into the village and do anything he wants! He needs to know discipline and responsibility."

"But Sakura, you can't make our son listen to you by yelling at him…"

"Naruto…you still don't get it. This is becoming a very serious problem. He's also _your _son, Naruto. I know you've been through a lot as a kid, but you're basically ruining Natsu's future if you let him continue to behave like this. He represents our family, Naruto. The citizens of Konoha are letting him act this way because he's your son. However, once he goes to the other nations, he's representing Konoha and your status, as the Hokage. We have to correct his problems, Naruto. We couldn't – "

"Alright," Naruto said. "I understand. But just let me talk to him first. Natsu is…he's still a growing boy, Sakura. He doesn't understand anything of this world, and as he matures, he will learn. However, I get why you are so frustrated, so let me talk to him first. Sometimes, it's a job for the father to step in."

"Seriously, that'll be more like a kid teaching a kid, if you ask me," Sakura mumbled. "Besides – oh kami…"

Sakura stopped midway in her sentence as her eyes widened. Naruto followed her gaze and saw what had alarmed her. A pink-haired boy climbed was kneeling on the first Hokage's nose, painting his face orange. All the other five sculptures have already been colored in various colors. While Naruto couldn't help but smile, Sakura grimaced at the scene.

"Now that's what I call a genius," Naruto smiled.

Sakura gave him a death glare. "With a father like you, it's no wonder why Natsu was born to be a troublemaker."

"An artist," Naruto corrected Sakura, which caused her to roll her eyes in annoyance. "You know, not every kid has the guts to climb onto the Hokages' faces and create a masterpiece."

"Naruto! I'm serious here!" Sakura hissed at him. "This is vandalism and disrespect to the previous Hokages!"

"You have to admit my face looks better with color though," Naruto continued. "When I was a kid, I doodled on their faces instead. Natsu, on the other hand, adds color to enhance their beauty – "

"Snap out of it, Naruto!" Sakura snapped, punching him on the head. "You should be ashamed of yourself, you know!"

Naruto rubbed his head, wincing at the pain. "Ouch – Sakura-chan. That really hurts."

"Well that served you right," Sakura answered. "I'm getting worried about Natsu's safety, though…"

"Look, he even wrote 'the best dad in the world' on my face!" Naruto beamed, ignoring Sakura's concern. "I'm impressed that he knows how to write so well."

"Oh kami…what do I do when the father is a bigger idiot than the son?" Sakura sighed. "Naruto, I need Natsu to get off there! He might actually fall – "

Suddenly, Sakura's face turned pale. "Oh no…he's really falling!"

Naruto's expression darkened. He immediately formed a cross with four fingers, preparing to unleash his shadow clones. However, before he had the chance to say '_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu', _a small figure leapt down the Hokage Monument and grabbed Natsu by the collar.

* * *

"L-let go of m-me…" Natsu managed to choke out. He was suddenly left dangling from the collar of his shirt, which was suffocating him. Noticing that the pink-haired boy was the trouble, the savior quickly focused on maintaining the chakra at his feet. Taking in a deep breath, he began to walk steadily up the Fifth Hokage's forhead. Bit by bit, he was almost over the edge. However, the paint has made the task much more difficult, causing him to nearly slip. Moreover, Natsu was trying to struggle beneath his grip, fighting hard to breathe. Realizing that he was losing his balance, the other boy quickly summoned his chakra to his left hand, steadying himself. When he regained his balance, he began making his way up the mountain again. Gritting his teeth, his left hand grasped the edge as he implied chakra to his right hand before hoisting Natsu, who weighed as much as he did, onto the cliff first. Lifting himself on next, he collapsed in exhaustion beside Natsu.

Finally catching his breath, Natsu demanded, "Why did you grab me?!"

"Isn't it obvious," the other boy said, sitting up. "You were falling."

"I was not,"Natsu argued, before taking a good look at the other boy. The boy who grabbed him by the collar had dark, black hair that sticks upward at the top. He was also wearing a high collar black shirt and he had dark, obsidian eyes.

The boy just grunted in return. "After putting in so much of my time and effort helping you, I was at least expecting a decent 'thank you'."

Natsu's face flushed red. "Yeah – well – thanks for helping…but I really didn't need to be saved. I, Natsu Uzumaki, is going to be the next Hokage after all."

The other boy just laughed. "You…as the Hokage? That's absurd. Your father is the Hokage because he worked hard, achieving the title. But you…you're nothing but a spoiled brat."

Now Natsu is furious. "I'm a better shinobi than you are!"

"How so?" the other boy smirked. "Have you even entered the Academy? You're not even a genin yet. You don't even know the basics of chakra or what it means to be a shinobi. I can't even imagine being compared to someone like you."

Completely angered, Natsu charged at the black-haired boy, preparing to land a hit. However, the other boy easily blocked Natsu's attack, throwing him to one side. "Wow, you're really strong," Natsu said. "Great! I'm so glad someone has finally challenged me. Now I'm all riled up!"

The other boy sighed, as he easily crossed his arms, blocking Natsu's next attack, before slamming him back into the ground. "I wouldn't call this a challenge, really. This is not even a warm-up."

"Hey, where are you going?" Naruto called when the black-haired kid turned away from him and began to walk into the forest."

He kept on walking, before replying, "I have no interest in children's play. Challenge me some other day, when you at least learned how to fight."

"Hey!" Natsu called again. "At least tell me your name!"

The boy merely paused for a moment, before answering. "The name is…Zeref."

_What a strange name, _Natsu thought, before saying, "Well Zeref, from this day on, we are rivals."

* * *

**Note: That's the end of chapter 2! Thanks to all who favourited, followed, and reviewed this story! PLEASE DO REVIEW! Yeah...do review to tell me how you think about the story so far :) I hope I'm not speeding the time too much, but I want to get to ninja training soon, so the story will roll on faster. For the next few chapters, I'll be writing Natsu through a bunch of training in the Academy and as a genin, before the chunin exam, so bare with me for now. And...as usual...PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. The Locksmith, Lucy Heartfillia

Chapter 3

The Locksmith, Lucy Heartfillia

* * *

**_~Magnolia~_**

Lucy Heartfillia stared out from the window of her shop, gazing at a faraway hill where the guild of Fairy Tail once stood. Even though the scenery was lovely, Lucy felt her heart ache in sadness. It has been 8 months since the dragons resurfaced, magic disappeared – along with Natsu. Now that everything on Earthland has changed drastically, there no longer are guilds or mages. Nobody knew why or what has happened, but the people believed that it was all the mages' fault that caused that land to shift. No more as mages, they have to conceal their identity and live a life like a normal, everyday civilian. It really was very frustrating for Lucy, who could no longer use her zodiac keys or use any magic. However, she knew that everyone else were having just as much trouble adapting to their new life. Lucy has decided to become locksmith, in order to not rouse suspicion that she was a celestial mage, in case she was ever searched for the zodiac keys. Now starting a shop located near the edge of the village, Lucy has adapted to living as a merchant.

Lucy began to think, sadness overflowing through her. _But now that I've settled in, I no longer could contact my friends. I wonder how they're doing. I really hope that they won't get caught – what am I thinking…there's no way they could get caught. They are mages. But then…none of us are mages anymore. If this continues – _

Lucy's thoughts were shattered when the bronze bell attached to the shop's door rang. Noticing that there's a customer, Lucy immediately stuttered, "Uh…W-welcome to Cecilia's Locks and Keys…"

Lucy stared at the customer, realizing that he looked rather familiar. _Tall guy in a black suit, wearing shades…nope…I never saw him before. But…that black hair and face…looks like…Gray! _Lucy's eyes widened in surprised, unsure if her long-lost friend actually was standing there in front of her.

The man in the black suit though, just glanced at her, before asking, "Hey, uh – you are…Cecilia Lockchester, right?"

Lucy sighed inside, before answering, "Yes sir. Are you looking for something today?"

The man frowned, before replying, "I'd like you to repair this lock of mine. You see, my company – "

Before he even got to finish the sentence, a woman with blue haired tied in a side bun slammed open the door and stepped in. She was also in a strictly formal all-black attire with a pair of chic glasses and a tiny, laced top hat. She frowned when she saw Lucy.

"Gray-sama," she stated. "Who is this – Lucy?!"

"No way!" Gray shouted, tossing his shades to the side. "Lucy – "

"Juvia!" Lucy grinned. "I'm so glad to see you and – uh – Gray here!"

Juvia immediately dropped her stern expression and smiled back at Lucy. "Juvia is very happy too, to see Lucy-san." Dropping her voice, she threatened. "Lucy-san wasn't trying to seduce Gray-sama, was she?"

Lucy sighed. _Some people never change. _"Anyways, Gray," Lucy began, directing her attention back to Gray. "Why are you…uh…not…uh…"

"Stripping?" Gray finished the sentence off for her. "I would probably get fired by my boss if I strip all the time. Besides, with my secretary here, there's no way she'll ever let me."

Juvia nodded. "Gray-sama…you know it's a bad habit to always perform a strip show for the ladies – "

"Juvia," Gray muttered, clearly annoyed. "You really shouldn't follow me around all the time – "

"Gray," Lucy stopped him. "You really have to be careful to not expose your identity as a member of Fairy Tail, which includes hiding your Fairy Tail guild mark at all times."

Gray sighed. "I really can't stand living like this! Without our magic – "

"Gray, we all need to get used to this. Until we could find what has happened and how to get our magic back, this is all we could do. We have to wait for now," Lucy said.

"Until when?" Gray muttered. "As far as I could see, talking to the dragons is the only way, but with all the dragons dead, not even Wendy could ever talk to them. Moreover, what'll happen to Magnolia – no…to the world, when Arcnologia, or some other threat starts attacking? Who will defend the world, Lucy? While we are being helpless, standing here – "

"Gray," Lucy sighed. "Can't you see? There is _nothing_ we could do! For now, being caught is the worst consequence. However, I'm determined that we _will _get our magic back."

"How so, Lucy-san," Juvia asked.

Turning to Juvia, Lucy answered, "I've got a plan. But first, we need to find all the members from Fairy Tail. Can you do that, Juvia?"

Juvia nodded, pushing up her glasses. "Alright. Gray-sama has a meeting to attend soon, so we will have to stay in contact. Since Gray-sama's has a fairly high status, we should all meet each other in a secluded place, where no one would find us."

"Can you find Yukino Aguria too?" Lucy requested.

Juvia arched an eyebrow, surprised, but she just nodded.

Lucy nodded. "Alright then. But how will I reach you two?"

"Juvia here has Gray-sama's business card. I'd like to take yours, Lucy-san," Juvia said, reaching into her chest pocket and pulled out a gold-trimmed card. Lucy pulled open her drawer and also handed a card to Juvia.

"Juvia will be looking forward to working with you, Lucy-san," Juvia put on a formal smile.

"You don't have to be like that, Juvia," Lucy returned the gesture, but gentler. "After all, we're friends."

Juvia nodded. "Thanks, Lucy. Oh – by the way. Can you please fix the lock and make a matching key?"

Lucy looked at the tiny piece of bronze placed on her desk. "No problem."

"Hey Lucy," Gray began, as Lucy started grabbed some tools and a hammer. "Why did you choose to stay in a place like this?"

"Well, it's not near the center of Magnolia, so at least no one will suspect me as much. Besides, if I start a keys shop, I also get to collect keys that many mages disposed, after deciding that there is no more hope in celestial magic, or because they don't want to be caught by the government. So now, I have a lot more keys, and they are all given to me for free!" Lucy explained, opening the lock.

"That makes sense," Gray stated, watching his friend work busily. "However, I don't understand how you could be so confident that we will get our magic back. If you don't have magic, you can't use those keys of yours!"

Lucy paused. "I told you earlier, haven't I? We will be getting our magic back, because I have a plan. And the plan will definitely work, so quit doubting me, Gray."

Gray almost rolled his eyes. "I'm just trying to be logical for once, Lucy. It's just like when Natsu died – "

The bronze cracked. Lucy face darkened. "Gray, Natsu is not dead."

"For the millionth time, Lucy, Natsu is dead. You can't do anything about it, and you know that. If you keep on holding on to the past – "

Lucy glanced at him, her eyes narrowed slightly. "You're right. He may be gone here. But that doesn't mean I couldn't find a way to guide him back to Earthland. I told you that I've got a plan. When time comes, we will act."

Gray leaned against the wall, thinking. "You seem extremely sure about taking out this plan of yours by yourself."

The two pieces of bronze fit together perfectly with a _clank, _as Lucy snapped the lock tight, before handing it back to Gray. "Yes, I'm confident about this. After the day Natsu disappeared, I paid a visit to someone, to help and guide Natsu."

Gray furrowed his eyebrows. "And just who is this 'somebody'?"

* * *

**Note: That's the end of this chapter! I have no idea how this chapter went (not too good in my opinion XD) but please do review! Thanks to all who favourited, followed, and reviewed this story! Do look forward to more and…PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. The First Day at the Academy pt1

Chapter 4

The First Day at the Academy pt.1

* * *

"Natsu, wake up!"

Slamming the door open, Sakura peered into her son's room. As usual, it was a complete mess. Blankets, boxers, potato chip bags, and various toys were scattered around the room. Markings and doodles were sprawled across the konoha wallpaper. The entire room was a small version of a junkyard.

Sakura sighed. "Natsu…today's your first day at the Academy!"

Realizing that the clump on the bed wasn't moving, Sakura prodded to the foot of the bed and yanked the covers off. "Wake up, you sleepy – "

Immediately, Natsu flung a kunai towards his mother. However, Sakura merely stuck her index finger through the ring of the kunai with lightning speed, easily stopping the kunai.

Unimpressed, she demanded, "Natsu. Just why would you throw a kunai at your mother?!"

Natsu tried putting on his best apologetic smile. "Sorry Mom. I thought if I could beat you, I could become a real shinobi and take on some missions. Academies are for little kids."

"Natsu," Sakura frowned, tucking the kunai into her pocket. "Everyone starts out as trainees in the Academy. It's like learning the basics of being a shinobi. Only when you mastered the basics, you could pass the Academy exam and become a genin. Everyone had to go through that process, including you Mom and Dad."

"But mom," Natsu pouted. "Dad is the Hokage. I don't need to go to the Academy. Dad could teach me– "

"Natsu," Sakura said, ruffling her son's spiky hair. "Keep in mind that even though your father is the Hokage now, he wasn't always treated that way. Remember the story of the Kyuubi?"

"Yeah," Natsu answered. "The Kyuubi was a horrible monster that attacked Konoha a long time ago, right?"

"That's right. The nine-tails was hated by the entire village, because he was set loose one night and he killed many people. So when he was sealed inside of your father, the entire village hated him," Sakura explained.

"Then how did dad become Hokage if everyone hated him so much?" Natsu asked.

"Well, your father has achieved so much throughout his years as a genin up until this day. You'll learn about his achievements as you get older, but what I want you to know is that despite all the hatred the village held towards him, he worked extremely hard to be accepted by the people. Remember that people don't respect you because you're Hokage, but the respect that the people give you, will be what makes you the Hokage."

Natsu nodded to his mother. "Okay, Mom, I get it."

Sakura embraced Natsu, as she affectionately nuzzled him. "I believe you'll become a great Hokage someday, Natsu, if you follow in your father's footsteps. Do keep in mind that your friends and family will support you no matter what happens. Always remember that."

Releasing Natsu, Sakura glanced at the wall clock. "Oh kami…you have to get to the Academy in less than 15 minutes! We have to quickly eat breakfast!"

Tearing off Natsu's pajamas, Sakura grabbed a black T-shirt with the Uzumaki symbol at the back and matching red shorts. Before Natsu had time to react, his mother slammed open the door and dragged him through the hallway by his wrist.

* * *

Down the alleys of Konoha, Sakura sped, dragging Natsu with her. The villagers all turned to stare at the huge commotion in surprise. Sakura didn't bother to stop until a familiar figure waved to them from an eye-catching flower shop.

"Hello, Sakura," Ino greeted them. "And – oh! Little Natsu is attending the Academy today, right?"

Sakura immediately smiled politely. "Yes. Your children have already past the Academy, correct?"

Ino nodded. "My twin son and daughter have finished the Academy a few months ago. In fact, they will be taking on rank C missions very soon."

"Your youngest daughter, Mei, though, is attending the Academy today, right?" Sakura asked.

"Yes! Even though Mei is a bit young for attending the Academy, she was considered a child prodigy," Ino's smile was radiant and proud. "After all, she is Shikamaru's daughter."

Sakura, suddenly aware of the time, asked, "Ino, you and Mei should probably hurry. Natsu and I were almost late this morning."

"Oh," Ino said. "We're fine. Shikamaru took Mei to the Academy already. I finally got that lazy bone to do something with his children other than playing shoji."

"Naruto was really looking forward to taking Natsu to the Academy, but you know, as a Hokage, his meetings always get in the way."

Ino sighed. "I think Shika should really learn from Naruto sometimes. Especially when it comes to taking care of children."

Sakura giggled. "Well, you know how fathers are. They are often lazy…and they tend to spoil children easily."

"That's why mothers are so important," Ino replied. "Both you and I gave up our duties as kunoichis just so we could look after our children. It's really worth it, in my opinion."

Sakura nodded in agreement. "It's great talking to you, Ino, but – I think I really need to take Natsu to the Academy. We're really will be late if we don't hurry."

"Alright then Sakura…but…" Ino stopped midway. "Where is Natsu?"

That was when Sakura realize that Natsu was no longer holding her hand. Glancing at her surroundings, she muttered, "That kid…he's always up to no good…"

_Wait until I get a hold of him, _Sakura thought, before waving to Ino and heading off.

* * *

"So that's the boy?"

"Yes. He is an essential piece of our plan. However, our plan will fail if our bargain piece refuses to obediently follow our plans."

"Who are you referring to as 'our'?"

"Of course, you and me, child. After all, if this plan works, we will gain more than what we bargained for."

"And how am I supposed to trust you?"

"Are you forgetting, child, that I was the one who saved you from dying, when you were left all alone…waiting to die. You owed me your life and upon it, you swore you would follow me and fulfill your duty until the end. There's no one in this world who will care more about you than I have. Do you understand?"

"…"

"As family, we have to trust each other, since no one cares more about you than your very own people. Just do as you are told, and when you mature, you won't regret your choices you made as a child."

"I'll be leaving then."

"Very well. We will meet again soon. But for the time being, you'll have to live in Konoha on your own. Don't do anything strange, and…especially don't reveal that arm of yours or any other oddities. Aside from that, I wish you the best of luck."

With that, the two figures left in opposite directions.

* * *

**That's the end of Chapter 4. I apologize for the late update and how short this chapter this. Nonetheless, I'd still love to get reviews on how this chapter went. Thanks again to everyone who followed, favourited, and reviewed this story! Please do review!**


	6. The First Day at the Academy pt2

Chapter 5

The First Day at the Academy pt. 2

* * *

_Why does Mom always take so long talking with Auntie Ino? _Natsu thought impatiently, kicking aside a few stones in his path. Walking down the dirt path, Natsu had a better view of the towering, red building in front of him. _Hmph. I'm almost at the Academy!_

Breaking into a sprint, Natsu ran down the path, towards the Academy. A small, half broken swing was idling beneath an old oak. Natsu took a good look at the swing. It was so fragile that any pressure applied to it will shatter it to pieces. Natsu suddenly remembered that his mother mentioned once that the Academy swing was where his father would watch the other children play, while he was being neglected as a jinchuuriki. _Wow, this swing is really old, _Natsu thought. _I wonder why this swing is still in one piece. Maybe it's like one of those things that people treasure after Dad became Hokage. I guess everyone think it's important to keep everything Dad used and loved now that he's Hokage._

Losing interest in the swing, Natsu rushed towards the main entrance of the Academy building. Reaching the door, he slammed the door open without a second thought. It took his eyes a while to adjust to his new surroundings. He was in a one-way corridor, with lots of doors on either side of him. He felt disappointed in one way. He expected the Academy to be a loud and fun place, but… it was too boring.

Rushing to the nearest door, he pushed it to the side and shouted, "I am Natsu Uzumaki, the next greatest Hokage!"

The whole room was dead silent. Everyone row on row stared at him, shocked to see the son of the Hokage. Even the teacher was utterly shocked, stopping his chalk halfway across the board. Natsu suddenly felt awkward and uncomfortable. He was expecting the teacher to yell at him or…at least does something. But instead the teacher managed a smile and politely asked, "Honorable son of the Hokage…what would you like?"

Natsu frowned. _This is no fun. Everyone in the Academy treats me the same as everyone else. No matter how much trouble I make, the adults always say nice things to me. It's really annoying._

"Hey teacher," Natsu began. "I'm trying to find my class. It's my first day at the Academy. Do you know where it is?"

The young teacher nodded. "It's the class near the end of the hallway…the one before you turn the corner."

"Thanks!" Natsu waved, suddenly remembering one of the lessons that his mother always taught him. "Uh – I mean…thanks sensei!"

Running down the hallway towards the class, the pink-haired student suddenly paused when he heard a series of shrieks and high-pitched cries of excitement. Natsu frowned, confused at what happened.

"KYAAAAAA!"

"Who are you?"

"Why are you so handsome?"

"Where are you from?"

"What type of girls do you like?"

"Hi, my name is Kita…can I – "

"Hey! Back off! I wanna sit next to him!"

"What are you talking about, you stupid – "

"Who do you think you're calling stupid, you ugly – "

_Just who are they talking about?! _Natsu thought, trying to take a glimpse of the admired person. _Ugh. There are so many girls I can't see – _

"Girls! Go back to your seats. We'll begin self-introductions afterwards," a stern voice rose above the deafening volume in the room.

The girls muttered, annoyed that they had to leave. _Finally, _Natsu thought. _Just when I thought – _

Natsu stared, wide-eyed, in disbelief. "Hey! You're the guy who fought me last time! You beat me up last time, but this time – "

Once again, everyone except Zeref, turned towards the newcomer. The teacher, also, stared at Natsu and Zeref, glancing back and forth between the two, making a decision on who he should talk to first.

The instructor glared at Zeref, onyx orbs meeting onyx orbs. "Do you have any idea what you did, young man?"

Zeref merely shrugged. "I simply accepted a challenge. After all, a real shinobi doesn't back down from an opponent's challenge."

The girls around him cheered in agreement, though they were immediately quieted by the teacher's glare.

"You! Apologize to the Hokage's honorable son this instant!" The teacher fumed, pointy a gnarled index finger at the raven-haired boy.

"Zeref is right, sensei," Natsu interrupted. "I wanted to fight him. After all…we're rivals."

Zeref simply snorted in disinterest, while the teacher had no choice but to accept Natsu's opinion.

"Anyways, welcome to the Academy, Natsu Uzumaki. I am your instructor, Kichiro-sensei. I hope you will enjoy your years in the Academy under my guidance," the instructor smiled, exactly like how all the adults smile at Natsu.

The instructor was a slim dark haired shinobi with slit-like black eyes and a tight, crooked grin. Aside from the adult, over-formative attitude he expressed, there was also something else that Natsu didn't like about him. Ignoring his feelings, Natsu walked straight into the class. All the students regarded him with caution and curiosity, not sure how they should react.

"Psst. That's the Hokage's son."

Another voice whispered, "You mean the one who our parents always tell us to respect?"

"Yeah," another different voice said. "Because his dad is the Hokage, so my mom kept telling me to be good and to give a good first impression."

"But I don't like him! He was spraying paint on my dad's shop yesterday. My dad was very upset…"

"Don't say that about him! His dad will get angry – "

"Shhhh! You're all too loud! He'll hear you!"

Natsu tried to ignore the whispers. Kichiro glanced across the class, trying to find an open seat for Natsu. Resting his eyes on a spot beside Zeref, he said, "Natsu-san, please sit next to Zeref, near the window."

Natsu jollily skipped onto the rows of desks in front of him, before landing in the spot right beside Zeref. He gave his rival his sly, signature grin, before shouting, "Zeref! I am here to challenge you! Last time, you won, but this time – "

"You'll lose again," Zeref muttered, not holding the least bit of interest.

"What did you say?!" Natsu glared.

The whole class was surprised once again. They have yet to know that this will be a common argument in the class.

The teacher looked annoyed, but he calmly and politely said, "Boys, please behave yourselves in the class. This is a place for academic learning, not a place to carry out arguments and fights. We will be learning about shinobi skills and physical training later in the year, but not now. Please settle in and try to cooperate with each other."

Natsu pouted, but sat down glumly. Zeref remained almost emotionless, as usual. _Oh great, _Natsu thought, _the Academy is so bor-ing. It's just like those lessons mom teaches, called 'discipline'._

_**Natsu, I have found you.**_A strange voice echoed in his head.

_What was that? _Natsu wondered, bewildered and confused. _Was someone talking to me?_

Natsu looked around him, trying to find who was communicating with him. However, no one was.

* * *

**Note: That's the end of Chapter 5! Thanks to all who favourite, followed, and reviewed this story! I read all your comments, and all the feedback really help me improve on my future chapters, so thanks! As for the pairings, none of them are really decided. I decided to mostly have ocs from individual clans in my story, instead of pairing most of the Naruto characters. I'm keeping ShikaIno because it supports one of the major plots later on (you'll see). PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. A Deathly Sparring Match

Chapter 6

A Deathly Sparring Match

* * *

It was another day at the Academy. Natsu sighed. Througout the past 2 years at the Academy, Natsu attended every class late, failed at basically all the subjects, and above all – he continued to create unnecessary problems.

_What should I do today? _Natsu thought, staring outside from his spot beside the window. _Math is so boring…and Mr. Know-It-All is always acting like he knows everything before each lesson. _

Natsu stared at his rival, who was apparently also bored. Natsu continued to stare with curiosity. From the corner of his eye, Zeref glared at him. "What is it, dobe? Can't do the homework yourself?"

Natsu stuck out his tongue at Zeref. However, as always, Zeref would mockingly grunt at his every immature action. Natsu frowned. Even spending the last two years in the same class as his rival, he really knew nothing much about him. Perhaps that was why so many girls like him. He was just so…mysterious. Thinking back on everything, he was said to be one of those children sent from a faraway place. He never had a last name, or a family. Whenever he was asked where he came from, he would simply shrug. Natsu remembered that his father mentioned once that Zeref should've been put into custody, but he never let them do that to him. Therefore, the Hokage agreed to let him live in a run-down little apartment, providing him with necessary supplies and rental money. Natsu's father told him that he sympathizes with the other boy, so Natsu should try to be friendly, instead of endlessly pouncing on him and declaring a fight. However, knowing Zeref's enclosed-personality, Natsu doubted he could ever complete such a task.

"Why do you always wear a bandage around your arm?" Natsu asked, using the end of his pencil to poke at Zeref's bandaged arm. "You don't look hurt…"

Zeref instinctively jerked his bandaged arm away from Natsu's reach, before giving him a death stare. "Don't ask," he muttered.

"You're no fun," Natsu frowned, before asking, "Hey – I see you train alone at the training grounds every morning. Want to train together – "

"And why would I want to train with the loser of the Academy?" Zeref laughed mockingly.

Natsu snarled at him. "I was trying to be nice for once! Wait until I beat you up today at the sparring grounds…I'll show you who's the real winner!"

The whole class rolled their eyes, while their sensei turned away from the chalkboard, unimpressed at the commotion at the back of the class.

"Zeref-san," Kichiro called, holding out a piece of chalk. "Solve the question on the board. You really should quit bothering the Hokage's son every, single, time at class."

Zeref emotionlessly walked normally to the front of the class, before taking the chalk and scribbling the answer without a pause onto the board. The sensei narrowed his slit-like eyes at the answer, before saying, "I'm impressed you know the answer, Zeref-san. Now, return to your seat." Natsu raised an eyebrow, confused at why he appeared disappointed, even though Zeref answered the question correctly. Natsu was definitely glad that though Zeref excelled in all the academics and shinobi curriculum, he wasn't always praised and favored by the teacher. However, it was strange that their instructor would dislike him _that_ much. Deciding that Zeref's predicaments were too troublesome, Natsu began snoozing behind his workbook.

* * *

**~Magnolia~**

"Brooke-san!" A young voice shouted, running into the maze of towering shelves of books. "Brooke-san! There was a lady at the door who – "

The boy suddenly stopped when he realized that he was most likely lost amid the endless rows of books. The hallways were almost pitch dark with no sources of light or a person nearby. The boy shuddered, scared of the hollow and quiet atmosphere of the library. After all, this was the largest library in all of Magnolia.

"U-Um – "

Unexpectedly, the young boy tripped over a whole pile of books lying aimlessly on the ground. Just when he got up, he was immediately knocked down by a much larger book from above. Rubbing his head, he found a dusty, long ladder leading to the top shelf of the book shelf. As his gaze followed the ladder, he found a pair of thin legs stretching out of the shelf. The boy began blushing when he realized he wasn't supposed to look up a woman's skirt.

"Ugh! I know the book has to be here…I'm sure of it!"

"U-uh, Brooke-san!" The boy shouted. "There's a letter – "

"The letter could wait for later," the young librarian said, before rambling on again. "Just where on Earthland could the book be?! It has to be here…"

"Brooke-san," the boy repeated, more sure of himself this time. "A lady from the I.C.E Corporation dropped by and – "

The busy librarian finally looked at him, putting aside her work of searching for the book. Frowning, she said, "I don't care what the corporation wants with me. Tell whoever came to – "

All of a sudden, her words stopped short, making the boy stare in confusion. _No way. No – it has to be! The handwriting is no other than – _

"Julius," the blunette ordered. "Let me take a look at the letter immediately."

* * *

The door of the flower shop opened. A woman paused at the sound of footsteps approaching. She was in the middle of organizing the various species of roses in the back-left corner when supposedly, a customer entered.

"Hello," the brunette managed a smile, before she stood up. "What are you looking for – "

There was no one. The store owner was quite puzzled, perplexed that there was no one here in her store. The only movement was the gentle swing of the open door. Someone must've left immediately. A chill crept up the spine of the woman with chestnut-brown hair. _That was strange. Don't tell me it's the government's people again. It's over if – _

Shaking off the negative thoughts from her head, she observed her surroundings. Nothing was changed, except for…a blue wrapping with roses laid on the front counter.

Cautiously approaching the wrapping, she spotted a tiny, gold-trimmed card sticking out from between the roses. _Interesting. Winter hardy roses. Definitely not from this store._

Unfolding the piece of paper, her eyes widened in shock. _If this is true…I need to find them immediately._

* * *

"Hey, beauty. Grab me more vodka, will ya?"

"Sure," the white-haired bartender politely smiled, as she turned to the back cabinet. "I hope you are enjoying yourself, sir."

"Yeah," the drunk man smiled, with a broad, unabashed smile. "A lap dance would be great, though, ya know – "

"Sorry sir, but we don't provide that sort of service here," the young bartender tried to smile, while she plucked out the cork from the bottle. Working as a bartender in this shabby area of the town has really tried her patience. She had to deal with many lewd men all the time, especially at night, when hordes of them arrive at surrounding nightclubs. In one way, it was she was able to camouflage perfectly as a bartender. However, she knew that this was not the place to spend the rest of her life with her family. Especially with her younger sister around.

"Miss," the bartender turned her gaze to a hooded woman sitting to the left of the man. "Would you like a drink?" When the woman nodded, the bartender poured a glass of wine and slid it towards the stranger. "Please enjoy the – "

Suddenly, from the back of the room, she heard a piercing scream.

"What was that slap for, bitch?" a man hollered, his left hand clasped tight around a young girl's wrist, while the other one was held high and flat, preparing to strike the young woman across the face. His friends were smirking with pleasure, clearly entertained with the show. But before the low-life had the chance to lay a hit, his free hand was immediately caught from behind by another man, who was much more muscular with spiky white hair.

"You call yourself a man…daring to put your filthy hands on my sister," he growled angrily at the man who was harrasing his younger sister. His eyes narrowed threatening at the stranger. Before the man opposite of him had a chance to defend himself, the larger man snapped his wrist, making the smaller man shriek in utmost pain, before being thrown crashing through the window. Watching their "comrade" get thrown out so easily, the crowd of "friends" immediately fled without returning a second glance.

_Luckily big brother is here. Otherwise, who knows how chaotic the bar would've been, _the bartender thought with a sigh. _This couldn't go on forever though. Our little sister deserves better than this…_

Realizing that the seats were suddenly all empty, she sighed inwardly. She should've felt glad that all the scoundrels left, but fewer customers also mean less money. If they're going to keep up with the rent and earning enough for a living, then they have to keep their customers content. _Speaking of money, these wretched money didn't pay a penny. They all left without leaving any – _

From the corner of her eye, though, she suddenly noticed that the lady that left had filled her empty glass with bills. Curious, the bartender shook the tip out of the glass. Along with the tip, there was a gold-trimmed card. Carefully folding open the card, she gasped.

_I never knew, _she thought, before spreading the news to her siblings.

* * *

"I came to visit both of you myself," a feminine figure made her way down the cobblestones path, wearing a peasant's cloak. The hammer stopped slamming abruptly against the anvil. The other two figures attending to their work looked at the woman who entered their lair.

"Juvia," the one wearing the armor asked from the depth of the cave. "Why are you here?"

The bluenetted pushed back her hood, letting her signature blue hair fall loose. The female in armor nodded towards her, allowing her to enter, while the other hooded male grunted and tied the nearby wagon, before unloading heavy loads of metal. The wind outside the cavern echoed throughout the barren land. Aside from the few living beings inhabiting the strayed area, there was no one to be seen in sight.

"Ah, Erza-san," the blue-haired woman smiled, her business expression unfaltering as always. "Since you and Gajeel-san here are both living in the farther area of the outskirts of town, I figured that visiting both of you two directly should benefit both of us."

"Quit talking like that," Gajeel mumbled, cutting open the surrounding ropes. "It's annoying."

Juvia's expressions hardened. "In order to match my character, I find this necessary."

"Well Juvia," Erza continued, pulling out a steaming hot sword from the kiln. "I assume that you came because of Fairy Tail, correct?"

Juvia stared at her guild member, noticing how her chain mail was filled with grease and soot, and how her fingers grew hard from months of laborious work. Her partner was in no better condition either.

"Yes, that's right. I need to tell you about what has happened recently. It'll be risky having both of you two come to the meeting at I.C.E. Corporation, since you two are probably few of the most wanted members from Fairy Tail. After all, the less people, the smaller chance of rousing suspicion," Juvia explained. "In fact, I'll share with both of you the location of where we will be meeting ahead of time."

"But where is this place that's 'safe'?" Gajeel inquired. "After all, if our wanted posters are everywhere, we'll be spotted no matter where we are. Especially when the entire guild gathers together."

"You're right," Juvia said, the corners of her mouth turning upwards. "Unless we meet somewhere like an island."

"I never thought of that," Erza frowned. "But why is this island of such importance?"

"You'll understand everything," Juvia smiled, her eyes shining with mischief. "Once I tell you our plan."

* * *

**~Konoha~**

"Alright!" Natsu shouted, throwing out air bunches and kicks. "Let's do this!"

The entire class was at the training ground, preparing to start their final class. The class was split into two sides; girls on the right, boys on the left. Some teachers wouldn't mind having a co-ed shinobi training class, but apparently, their teacher wasn't one of them. The boys were usually fine with that, since they fight rough with each other anyways. However, not all the girls liked training this way. After all, they are all training to become ninjas.

"Kichiro-sensei!" a girl with messy, sharp, brown hair ran across the training grounds. "I have to fight Zeref this time!"

The teacher turned towards her, replying, "I'm afraid I cannot allow that, Inuzuka-san. It is against traditional teachings to do so."

Natsu stared at the girl, Akane, from the Inuzaka clan. She was a tom-boy, and also one of the few people who wasn't afraid to insult Natsu. When Natsu laughed at her facial red markings that she inherited from her clan, she almost shredded him to pieces for daring to laugh at her clan. Since she was from the clan who used ninken as their fighting companion, she was allowed to have her partner with her at the Academy, though Kichiro especially despises dogs. During class time, Akane would often take her ninken, Shiromaru, and ditch class with the group of boys in their class, making her their sensei's least favourite student.

"Oh – come on sensei!" Akane complained. "You know I have the highest mark for close combat in our class. I could beat every girl in the Academy already. Even most of the guys are easy to defeat. Just let me fight Zeref this time – "

"Inuzuka-san," Kichiro said, using his warning voice. "The sensei's rules and orders are to be followed without question, do you understand?"

The tom-boy made a face at her teacher, but then laid on the dusty ground, annoyed, but reluctant at the sensei's decision. The remaining class sluggishly lined up behind the training dummies on the training grounds. The girls were in a neat line, giggling and gossiping with each other, while the boys already began to practice and spar with each other. Natsu tackled the nearest boy beside him, enjoying mingling in the chaotic group of people. However, their sensei's whistle caused them all to pause.

"Unless you all want to skip sparring, I suggest you all to behave yourselves," the teacher said, successfully impacting the class to detach themselves from one another. "Now, let's begin."

A horde of volunteers crowded over the teacher, but Kichiro turned to a boy meditating alone, and said, "Yè, come over here. Your opponent will be…Zeref."

All the girls began squealing, while the boys groaned. The brown haired boy sighed, flicking his braid to the back of his head before dusting the dirt off his Chinese oriental jacket. _No fair, _Natsu frowned. _He always gets to fight Zeref. Those two are the two most popular guys in the class. Zeref with his superior skills and talent, and Yè with his gift of handling weapons. Not to mention how handsome Zeref is and how Yè has inherited an exceptionally pretty face from his mother. Wait – I'm not jealous, right?_

However, before Yè entered the fighting area, Zeref raised his hand. "Sensei, I wish to spar against Natsu today."

Everyone were surprised. Not only did Zeref rarely ask to fight an opponent, but he never recognized Natsu as an equal or worthy opponent. Nonetheless, Natsu jumped up impatiently and pushed past the people infront of him until he faced Zeref, determination flickering in his eyes. "Alright! I'm fired up" Natsu shouted, running towards Zeref, with his fist balled. "You asked for this!"

"Good luck, Natsu-kun," a tiny voice whispered, but her voice was drowned by the sea of cheers and noise.

Without announcing the start of the match, the teacher had no choice but to allow the match to proceed. Natsu's fist never met Zeref. His opponent appeared behind him and easily kicked him at his side. Natsu tumbled to the floor, but he immediately got up again, rubbing his scratched knee. Rushing to his sparring partner, he twist his body in a half-turn, his legs high, as he aimed for Zeref's shoulder. Zeref shook his head, as he crossed his fingers together. _Bunshin no Jutsu! _Two of his clones joined the fight, blocking Natsu's feet with their hands, while flipping him around and throwing him head-first into the dirt below.

"Maybe I didn't need to have clones after all," Zeref smirked. "After all, you are weak."

Spitting dirt from his mouth, Natsu narrowed his eyes at him. "You'll see whose head is going into the dirt this time! Cause I'm going to beat you to a pulp!"

Charging towards the first clone, Natsu ducked under his attack and jabbed the clone hard, causing the the clone to disappear into a cloud of smoke. Turning to the next clone approaching him, he blocked its kick, while he twisted his body, and elbowed the clone hard in the side of its head. As that clone disappeared like the first one, Natsu eyed Zeref in the eye, confident that he will defeat his opponent next. Zeref, who was lying against a tree with ease, seemed taken aback slightly when Natsu defeated his clones with ease. Before he had the chance to make a remark, Natsu sped towards him, head on and unexpectedly faster. _Gothcha this time, _Natsu thought, barely able to contain his excitement.

But just when Natsu made contact with Zeref, Zeref disappeared into a puff of smoke, just like his clones. Natsu then realized too late that that Zeref was also a clone. Moreover, Natsu wasn't aware of what to expect next. As the smoke began to clear, Natsu's fist suddenly hit something hard. Unable to stop his movements, Natsu's entire body was slammed against the tree. Natsu fell back numb, his entire body aching in pain. The girls line began to cheer, while the boys sighed, expecting the expected.

The real Zeref jumped down from high above the branch of the tree, landing on Natsu and pinning him down. He smiled at Natsu, before saying, "You lose."

Natsu gritted his teeth beneath Zeref's firm hold. He thought Kichiro-sensei was close to ending the game. _I was so going to win this time, _Natsu thought stubbornly, unwilling to give in. _If only I could reverse the tables…_

At that precise moment, Natsu felt Zeref's hold falter and he shoved Zeref off him. Natsu caught his opponent quickly by the throat and pinned him down before he had the chance to make his next move. Natsu couldn't help but smile at his classmate's frustration. _Now I got you stuck. It's over for you this round…_

Despite his supposedly won victory, Natsu felt something was wrong. Zeref wasn't someone who would make this sort of mistake in a combat battle. Noticing that the hand Zeref used to pin him down was shaking uncontrollably, Natsu was shocked. To make matters worse, Natsu noticed that Zeref's eyes were opened abnormally wide and his irises were pale and dark.

"N-Natsu," his voice came in raspy whispers. "G-get away f-from m-me."

Natsu refused to release him, even though he felt something strange was happening to Zeref. He simply looked at his fellow classmate quizzically, unsure what was about to happen. But when Zeref began to gasp for air, he urgently and shakily told Natsu, "N-Natsu…g-go!"

Using his remaining energy, Zeref gathered all the chakra to his left foot and slammed it into Natsu's core, knocking him far to the side. Natsu was hit so hard, all the air was knocked out of his lungs. The entire class gasped. It was against the rules to injure someone so severely in a sparring match. But watching their classmate double-over, his face contorted in such pain, was probably worse. His right hand dug into his hair while his left hand clutched his chest, where his heart is. He was breathing heavily, threads of saliva also visible with every shaky breath. _E-Everyone, run! I see...something dark…something horrible...please…leave…_

_**Zeref.**_

– _before…_

_**Zeref, it's alright. Nothing bad will happen. Just try to focus and relax. Do not think negatively. **_

…_who are you?_

_**As long as I'm here, it won't happen. **_

_But – _

_**Trust me.**_

Miraculously, the mysterious, dark, deep energy inside him began to fade. His vision began to focus again and his breathing became stabilized. However, before he could fully regain conscious, he was dragged upwards by his collar. When Kichiro failed to gain Zeref's attention, he tugged on Zeref's hair, so they would meet direct eye contact. His sensei's eyes were hard and unforgiving. In a serious tone, he said, "Zeref-san. From this day on, you will not be permitted to join the Academy, due to breaking rules and illegally hurting the Hokage's son. If you're lucky, the Hokage might allow you to stay in Konoha, though I highly doubt it. Since you are still a child, Konoha won't hold anything against your unforgiving act today. However, before I have you exiled from the Academy, I believe an apology to the Hokage's son must be done beforehand."

Zeref's face was unreadable, his bangs hung below his eyes, covering the misery and self-loathing present. Biting his lower lip, he refused to budge forward. Kichiro scowled, reaching to grab the boy by the wrist. But Zeref jerked his arm away from the teacher's reach. Before Kichiro could give him another lecture, he sprinted away from the crowd at lightning speed. Flipping over the fence, he vanished from their sight. _I'm sorry. I have failed you, _he thought, trying hard not to let the tears at the corners of his eye spill.

The whole class suddenly became chaotic, unable to believe what has just happened. The smartest student, the prodigy who was best at everything, was banned from attending the Academy. He might be banned from Konoha too. Whispers and conversations erupted throughout the class. Kichiro tended to Natsu's wound, his fingertips glowing green energy. While he performed basic medical ninjutsu, he tried telling Natsu soothing and calming words, while also throwing in nasty comments about Zeref in between. But Natsu was the only one who knew what really happened. _He wasn't trying to hurt me. He did it to protect me.  
_

* * *

Amidst the commotion, Akane spat out the weed she was idly chewing on. She was too annoyed during the whole sparring match to care about the details of what happened. Shiromaru was also lying beside his owner. Turning her attention away from the Hokage's son, Akane noticed that her blond, wavy-haired classmate was napping, which was strange, considering how hyper and analytic she usually was.

"Hey," Akane said. "Mei – it's strange to see you sleeping so peacefully when there's a sparring match."

Mei's large eyes opened wide in disbelief, as she jumped straight up from her sleeping position. "I missed everything?!"

"Yeah," Akane said, trying not to roll her eyes. "And you missed a lot. Zeref was reported for attacking the Hokage's son intentionally, and now everyone is making a big fuss about it and the teacher has officially banned him from returning to the Academy – but the strangest thing in my opinion, is the fact that you slept through everything!"

"I don't know why either."

"Huh? What do you mean you don't know?" Akane asked, her attention completely on the petite girl beside her.

"Well…it's nothing, actually," Mei replied uncertainly. Akane found her friend's behavior very strange, but she decided not to bother. _Maybe it was just me, _she thought, losing interest in the whole chain of events.

* * *

**Note: So that's the end of Chapter 6! Wow, I really didn't update in a long time. So to make it up to you guys, I wrote a longer chapter than usual. I hope you liked it, since it is an important transitional chapter. Anyways, thanks for everyone who favourited, followed, and reviewed this story (thanks again!) And PLEASE REVIEW (as always). **


	8. The Hokage's Interpretation

Chapter 7

The Hokage's Interpretation

* * *

"Iruka-sensei!" Natsu shouted, rushing behind a man with spiky brown hair. Running up to him, he pounced onto his teacher from the back. Iruka was taken by surprise, as he stumbled backwards by the sudden weight.

"Hey-hey," Natsu smiled. "Let's go to get something to eat! I'm starving, sensei…"

"Oh come on, Natsu," Iruka frowned. "Your mother will probably get angry if you skip her dinner and eat out again. Remember that time when – "

As if to demonstrate his starvation, Natsu crumbled to the ground, while wrapping his arms tightly around Iruka's leg. "Pleeeease Iruka sensei?" Natsu looked up at his teacher with pleading puppy eyes. Iruka tried not to focus on his student's face, shifting his gaze away.

"Don't tell me you're actually looking forward to mom's food, sensei," Natsu snickered, his tone reversing completely. Iruka knew where his pupil was getting at, but he refused to give in so easily. They ended up having a staring contest, both sides equally stubborn.

Losing his resolve in the end, Iruka just sighed, crossing his arms. "You know, Natsu. Sometimes, you resemble your father so much I couldn't figure out if I should be delighted or worried."

Natsu's smile broadened. "Thanks Iruka-sensei! I knew I could count on you for dinner. Now my stomache's all fired up!"

* * *

Walking down the streets of Konoha, Iruka suddenly asked Natsu, "Hey – I'm curious, but you tend to say "fired up" a lot."

Natsu looked up, thoughtful. "Now that you mentioned it…I do like to say that."

"That's what I want to know. Why do you always say that?"

Natsu shrugged, before answering, "Dunno. It just feels right, I guess."

Iruka frowned once again. "Hmm…I enjoy trying to guess what your element might be sometimes. Since I taught your father too at the Academy when he was your age."

"Really?!" Natsu asked, suddenly interested. "Which element did you think dad have?"

Iruka managed an awkward smile. "Well, your father wasn't nearly the best student…let's put it that way. In fact, I think that's another trait you inherited from him."

Natsu sighed. Out of all the things he inherited from his father, academic intelligence was never on the list. The only similarity he had with his mother was his attractive, pink hair. Other than that, he was pretty much an idiot when it came to learning with paper.

"Anyways," Iruka continued, trying to build up the dampening atmosphere. "We were talking about that catchphrase of yours. You say it when you get excited, especially when you are about to fight. But it's not like you're trying to throw a fire attack, because there's no way fire could be your chakra nature."

"How do you know, Iruka-sensei?" Natsu asked. "I know I'm not great at anything now, but you'll see when I become Hokage someday!"

"It's not that," Iruka explained once again. "A child could utilize chakra to perform general ninja techniques. However, not everyone has the ability to use the chakra element they wish for. The basic five elements are fire, water, earth, lightning, and wind. A child of two shinobi parents usually follows after one parent's chakra nature. Only few that follow the kekkei genkai bloodline have the ability to have a kekkei genkai or mold two natures. Your father is a wind user, so you'll likely to be a wind user in the future. Your mother is a medic, with no particular chakra nature. But her strong chakra control and amazing abilities have also gained her the title of a sanin. However, I'm quite sure you're the physical type of kid, not the intelligent and precise ones."

Natsu tried to let the words sink in, before concluding, "So – that means I could only use wind style jutsus?"

"More or less…that's right."

They continued walking, until Natsu's stomach began to growl. "Oh…Iruka-sensei! Do you smell that?!"

Natsu sniffed the air, before heading off to one direction. Iruka stared at his student, slightly confused, before catching up with him. "Hey Natsu! Wait up – "

Natsu turned the corner, before stopping at the street. Iruka managed to catch up, before collapsing right beside Natsu. "You sure run fast for a kid your age, you know."

"Wah – B-B-Q! Or maybe…Ichiraku Ramen!" Natsu smiled. "Hey hey…Iruka-sensei…look! Is that dad over there?"

"I'm not falling for that again," Iruka said, crossing his arms. "Don't think you could – wait…that's the Hokage!"

Rushing to the Ichiraku ramen stand, they saw the blond Hokage hunched over his bowl of ramen, slurping away busily. His orange cape bordered with black flames and the kanji "sixth Hokage" etched on the back easily gives away his identity. Before Iruka got to him, though, Natsu suddenly wore a mischievous grin. He formed the seal: dog-boar-ram, before shouting, _Henge no Jutsu. _In a flash, Natsu transformed himself into his mother and marched right up to his father, before blurting, "Naruto! What do you think you're doing! Skipping your job as Hokage and eating ramen again?! Do you have any idea how hard it was to make those huge, garlic-filled dumplings? How could our son ever learn from such a father like you!"

Just from the sound of Sakura's voice, Naruto suddenly turned from pale to blue, before gagging on the ramen in his mouth. Pools of sweat dripped from his forehead as he cringed, unsure how he should react. Natsu couldn't hold his laughter any longer, releasing the justu and crumbling to the ground, laughing.

"Natsu," Naruto sighed. "Out of all the pranks you usually pull, you had to scare your poor father like that. Don't you have any respect for your father?"

"But dad," his son said. "It's your fault for not taking me to Ichiraku's for ramen! I even past the exam, you know."

At the mention of his exam, his father beamed. "Really?! You past?!"

Natsu nodded. "Of course I past! I was definitely the best in my entire class – with the top mark after mastering an exceptionally tough jutsu – "

"Nah, don't stretch the truth too much, Natsu," Iruka said. "You know that if I didn't give you a past, then you probably never would've past. But the fact that your clone lasted for a solid ten seconds without any flaws is actually impressive for your level."

"How come you're not wearing your Konoha headband though, Natsu?" the Hokage asked.

"I wouldn't want it to get dirty for tomorrow, when I finally graduate and move on to become a genin! Anyways…WHERE'S THE RAMEN?!"

"Coming Natsu-san," a woman with long brown hair came. "What would you like to eat today?"

"Anything," Natsu hollered, and slammed straight down onto the table. "Just make it quick…I think I'm going to die of hunger."

"Ah – all right! I'll just serve you – "

"Give my son your weekly special ramen," the Hokage interrupted, a wicked glint appearing in his eyes.

"But that ramen is – "

"It's fine," Naruto persuaded. "He could handle anything, trust me."

With a nod, the lady left to prepare the ramen. _I wonder which teacher will be assigned to each team. _Iruka thought, staring at Natsu, who was probably seeing stars due to the hunger. _I'll get to know the teachers and teams tomorrow. Since the Hokage discussed with their new mentors before making the teams, I believe everything should be alright._

"Thank you for taking care of Natsu, Iruka-san," Naruto smiled at his previous mentor from long ago. "I'm glad I could still rely on you, since it was you who helped pull me out of my troubles and distress."

"I'm honored, Hokage-sama," Iruka replied, as formal. "But it was just how every teacher should've done to help their pupils. Kichiro-san was likely too strict on traditions and rules, so I couldn't blame the kids some times."

Naruto paused for a moment. "Kichiro-san isn't a bad person. He simply lacks patience, which is why I took him back in as an ANBU commander. He is very loyal, but you're right. He could be too strict. Especially the accident involving Zeref. I'm sure you know what happened, right?"

Iruka nodded. "It was a sparring match against your son. He was witnessed by everyone when he kicked Natsu much harder than he's allowed to. But Natsu didn't complain. In fact, he told me it was his fault for strangling Zeref when he was having some sort of seizure. Luckily, I didn't see any more seizures since I took over. I suppose he's fine now."

"That's good to hear."

"However, Hokage-sama," Iruka's expression darkened. "I find it strange that he skips Academy so much. Not the way your son does it though. But he occasionally skips for a week or two every month or two. He always says that he has to visit his some sort of distant relative, but I believe he is lying. Don't you find it very strange too, as the Hokage? Someone of his level should've already graduated by now, probably even achieving chunin at the age Kakashi or Itachi had. However, he was never here for the final exams and his prolonged absences are really delaying his graduation. This was the only year that he stayed for his final exams. It's as if he was waiting for this chance the whole time since the day he entered – "

"Sensei, you're forgetting something," Naruto murmurs, his voice suddenly grave. "You and I were also alone as orphans in this world. It was the kindness of others that brought us to where we stand today. Without the love and support of others, my friends and my parents, I never could've become the Hokage. Zeref here is similar. Even though he seems calm and secure in the outside, he might've been traumatized in the inside. It won't help if we label him beforehand as a dangerous stranger. If he has a dark side, it's our job to help him escape his misfortune and destiny, and to guide him towards a brighter future. If we shun him away, we are no better than how we treated the jinchuurikis long ago. History will just repeat itself."

Iruka closed his eyes and nodded. "You're right Hokage-sama. How foolish it was for me to think like that. I understand how I should approach this matter now."

"Gwad you gwet irt," the Hokage managed, between his gulps of ramen. _Naruto has become wise and mature over the last several years, _Iruka thought, proud.

"Bowl of weeky special ramen," the ramen woman smiled at Natsu, before slamming the humungous bowl onto the counter. The ramen seemed to bubble venomously, but Natsu could care less.

Grabbing the nearest pair of wooden chopsticks, Natsu shouted, "Thanks for the meal," as he dug in. However, it took him a moment to realize that he has been tricked into consuming a bowl of chili pepper and wasabi, with ramen coated in black pepper. As if fire burnt a hole into his throat, he covered his mouth with one hand and began patting his heavily heaving chest.

Instead of appearing concerned, though, his father burst out laughing, pointing his index finger at his son. "Ha! That's what you get for tricking your innocent father!" Iruka stared at the Hokage, immediately regretted that he praised him for being mature.

As his fit of coughs past, Natsu resumed finishing his bowl of horribly spicy ramen. He didn't stop until he was completely done, slamming the bowl down and throwing his father a challenging glance. "That tasted great," Natsu smiled. "Now that I'm finished my first bowl, I'm fired up for more!"

"See – your father always thinks of the best for you," Naruto awkwardly smiled, patting his son on the back. Iruka could only watch the blond with disapproving eyes.

"I have an idea," Natsu smirked. "Before I take your title as the Hokage, I need to win something else first."

"And what's that?"

"Ramen King, of course."

"You don't know what you got yourself into, boy, but there's no way I could ever deny a challenge like that," the sixth Hokage smiled, accepting the challenge. "Hey, Ayame…we need more of that special ramen here."

"No problem Hokage-sama," Ayame nodded. "How many bowls would you like?"

"Just keep serving until one of us passes out."

Ayame looked surprised, but at the thought of the large amount of money from this order, she immediately got back to work.

"Okay, rules are simple. Eat to your heart's content and the first one who passes out or surrenders has to pay. How's that?" the Hokage suggested, he eyes turning to look at his former sensei. _Basically his motive was for me to pay. How nice of him, _Iruka thought sarcastically, disappointed that his former student was still a child at heart at times.

The ramen battle went on, neither of the competitors daring to even breathe. Well, everyone except the older chunin, who held his chopsticks shakily in his right hand, had stacked layers of bowls on their side. The father and son gave each other challenging glints, daring each other to continue. Aside from Iruka's self-piteous state, the other two have heated up a devilish battle, the bystanders staring in shock behind the ramen bar.

"Hokage-sama," Iruka said, his half trying to cover his mouth, to avoid the nauseous churning in the pit of his stomach. "I g-give up eating – "

"Alright then," the Hokage managed to smile. "Thanks for the meal, sensei!"

The Hokage disappeared in a puff of smoke, the replacement clone also abandoned the scene. _I should probably leave too, _Natsu thought before making his leave. "Thanks for the meal, sensei! I should probably get home before my mom comes after me." With that, both the Uzumakis left the scene, leaving the troubled chunin utterly speechless.

"Sir," Ayame slid a piece of paper to Iruka, a broad smile covering her face. "Thank you for paying the bills. Please come again!"

Iruka wasn't sure which was uglier; the bills, or the bowl of ramen. _Natsu is just like his father, _Iruka sighed. _Oh well…it's nice to have a troublemaker once in a while though. _

* * *

"Hokage-sama," a raccoon masked ANBU knelt behind the Hokage. "The mission has failed."

Naruto didn't immediately reply. He hasn't expected another mission to fail so abruptly, but there was nothing he could've changed now. Taking a deep breath, he replied, "I understand. Even though failure cannot be tolerated on such critical missions, I do believe that our culprit has planned everything ahead of time. Under the circumstances, it is impossible for us to carry out missions on others' territory. I will have no choice but to hold a meeting with the four other Kages in the following month. Send consent to the Mizukage for the meeting to take place in Kirigakure."

"Understood."

With that, the ANBU disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The Hokage sighed, his worry visible in the crease between his eyebrows. Looking over his village, he wondered how long the peace throughout the shinobi world would continue. A decade or two? A few more years at most? Less than a year before disaster strikes?

_There's still time, _Naruto thought bitterly. _The Urn of the Nibi was broken. The Scroll of the Yonbi was taken. All the forbidden items used to seal the tailed beasts have been either taken or unsealed. What's stranger, is the fact that through the years, he hasn't made his move yet. Not to mention how the sensory ninjas never could track the chakra present at the scene. They say it doesn't feel like chakra. How is that possible? And the bodies of the ones who supposedly betrayed their village were later reported to be either dead, or caught in amnesia. I wonder…what is his true motive…_

* * *

**~Magnolia~**

Lucy stared at the towering building. The letters I.C.E were printed in neon, block letters above the sloping, modernized building. Lucy had found it difficult to approach the building, since its location was directly below the new mayor of Magnolia's vast government building. _Probably that was what Gray and Juvia needed the most to conceal themselves,_ Lucy thought. _To stay out in the open, while no one notices._

Lucy checked her outfit in the side mirror of the side entrance of the building to make sure she looked at least presentable. She wore a leather vest, a matching knee-length leather skirt, copper flats, and her hair was neatly tied in a bundle to the side. Just a year ago, she would've found her attire much too…unrevealing. Too unflattering and dull, unable to accent and to allow freedom to her ample curves. But now, it was essential to not appear too out of character and eye-attracting, in case someone recognizes her easily. Deciding to enter, she knocks the door.

As expected, Juvia was the one at the door, smiling cheerfully, beckoning Lucy to enter. "I welcome you, Lucy-san…my love rival," Juvia's gaze suddenly intensified, her aura glowing dangerously around her.

"U-uh hi, Juvia!" Lucy managed. "I'm glad to see you, so – um – well?"

"Anyways, Lucy-san," Juvia continued. "Juvia is very glad Lucy-san is here. I had mostly everyone present in Magnolia here today. However, some of our friends are…probably in Fiore or somewhere on Earthland."

_That was specific, _Lucy thought. _At least we could start the plan soon. We're just one step...for seeing you...Natsu... _

"Alright," Lucy walked into the cold, deserted hall, her heels creating echoes on the marble floor. "Let's meet our _nakama._"

* * *

**That's the end of Chapter 7! Thanks to all who favourited, followed, and reviewed this story! There is still a **_**long **_**way before the story reaches the point where the two worlds would connect, and Fairy Tail meets Natsu, so hold on for now. There will be a chunin arc and quite some important character deaths (spoiler ahead), but the storyline needs some important developments. And again...DO REVIEW!**


	9. Team 18

Chapter 8

Team 18

* * *

"Natsu," Sakura called from outside the washroom. "You're late for your first day of genin! You better hurry up if you're planning to – "

"I get it, mom!" Natsu hollered back. "I just – my stomach…it hurts…"

Sakura sighed, folding her son's dirty clothes scattered on the floor. "It's alright, Natsu-kun. Take your time. It'll be a miracle if you felt nothing wrong with your stomach, after eating all that…ramen."

Natsu continued to cringe in pain in the washroom. Sakura glanced at the clock, realizing that Natsu wasn't going to make it in time. _Why does he have to be like his father so much? _

* * *

"So basically what you told me…is that somehow your world has collapse, and the chakra there, this energy called magic, has been taken away unknowingly?"

_**That's close enough.**_

"And you are here…because a friend from your clan, which you call a guild there, asked you to find another guild member?"

_**That's right.**_

"And you are absolutely sure that member is Natsu? Natsu Uzumaki?"

_**He is known as Salamander, or Natsu Dragneel, the dragon slayer in the other world, though.**_

"So basically, you also ended up in this world, but because you did some sort of jutsu, called a spell, you didn't end up being reincarnated, but instead, your soul remained but you had to share a body with another person?"

_**I'm glad you understand, Mei-san.**_

"That's…actually very creepy. But what's more, is the fact that you died a hundred years ago, and that heavenly place you took me to in my dreams ever night, was really your grave?!"

_**It's a nice place, true. My guild built it for me.**_

"And you said yourself you are a hundred year old Hokage-like figure, called a guild leader? Despite looking forever like a child…

…

"Sorry! But more ironically…Zeref-kun is really over four hundred years old?! How is that possible?"

_**Well, he was considered the most evil mage of throughout the history of magic. He was originally immortal in the other world, but it appears he wounded up in this world, unprepared, so his soul must've been separated from his body is some way. It was probably Natsu-san's case too. Maybe it was his final resource before death.**_

"What are you going to do then? Take Natsu and Zeref away by force? Do they even know all this?"

_**Well, that's not going to work, I believe. It's going to be harder than I thought, when I realized that Natsu had no idea about his past. But on the other hand, I should be glad Zeref didn't remember about his gruesome nature and history. Maybe there is still a chance to save Zeref without killing him.**_

"You can't kill him, even if he did do something wrong! I mean…you really should give him another chance or something. He's still only thirteen or fourteen, right?"

_**Alright. I have kept his magic under control for a period of time already. But if something or someone does trigger his memory, then I'll have no choice but to do what I have to do. **_

"What should – or more precisely…what could I do, to help you?"

_**I don't know. You could probably tell Natsu-san whatever you think may help him gain his memory.**_

"You're kidding. You're telling me that I should go to him, say 'I am this guild leader that died long ago, but I have managed to come to this world as a ghost to save you and bring you back. You are this hero in the other world that was trained and raised by a fire dragon, but you're dead too, so we're basically stuck together here. We were supposed to destroy Zeref, this extremely old, wicked, reclusive hermit, who is actually that guy sitting right beside you. Now, let's do what we have to do, kick some asses, and get the hell out of here.'?"

_**That's pretty much it. In fact, I think you'll be more successful than I am when it comes to persuading others.**_

"I don't think you get the sarcasm…"

"Mei, who are you talking to?" a woman called from outside the young girl's bedroom. "You're going to be late for the first day of your genin training!"

Mei bolted upright on her bed the moment she heard her mother's voice outside her bedroom. "Coming, mother!"

Grabbing the nearest comb, she quickly combed her wavy, long, pale hair that nearly reached her waist. Flipping through her many clothes in the closet, she decided to wear a pale pink, high collared vest-like blouse, with a matching shinobi apron skirt cut off at the side, and a pair of matching trumpet-opening elbow warmers. Looking at herself in the mirror, she realized that the vest was a bit short, unable to fully conceal her stomach. _I wonder what I should do to…ah! My headband…that's right! _Grabbing her Konoha headband, she tied it around her waist. _There. Wow, my attire was so similar to my mother, when she was in her genin days._

Glancing at herself in the mirror, she noticed the spirit sitting on her bed, giving her a thumbs up, before fading from her mind. Mei thought how similar they looked. If they wore the same clothes, it would've been impossible to differentiate them. Same height, same hair, same face…_We have different colored eyes though, _Mei thought, satisfied with her one statement. Her eyes were black, while the spirit's were green.

_I'll do what I can, Mavis Vermillion. _

* * *

In the end, Natsu made it to the Academy. However, his face was so pale with a slight tint of green, that the entire class tried to politely scoot away from him, leaning towards the opposite side of the class. Natsu unknowingly flopped onto his desk, his arms sprawled aimlessly on the edge. Natsu felt horrible. He wasn't sure if the undigested food was trying to force its way upwards, or the other way down. Just the thought of it had his stomach flipping uncomfortably, making him cover his mouth when he felt bile caught at the back of his throat. _I-I really need a plastic bag, _Natsu thought, his forehead against the desk. _I think I'm going to throw up…_

He grabbed the nearest thing, or in this case, person beside him, who was unfortunately for him, Zeref. Zeref stared at his classmate in disgust, knowing what to expect next if he didn't do something. He forced his sick classmate's hand off his collar, before grabbing Natsu by the back and shoving him halfway out the gap of the open window. "Don't dare you ever try vomiting on me," Zeref muttered. "Or else I will knock you senseless next time."

Hearing the uproar of cheers and squeals from the class was enough to drive Natsu mad, as he wished he could drive a hole into Zeref that moment. Even though he knew he should be thankful, he hated how Zeref arrogantly humiliated him in front of the entire class, once again. However, he was too overwhelmed by the sick feeling in his guts to care too much about the matter anymore.

_I wonder why the girls like him so much, _Mei thought in wonder. _He is smart, good-looking, talented in almost everything, but… _Mei found herself drawn to the figure sitting beside the Hokage's son, her eyes observing his every detail. He chose to wear his usual black, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar, his usual white pants, and that bandage that never left his arm since he first entered the Academy. His ninja headband was wrapped around his forehead, in the traditional style. Mei remembered that he never wore his Academy goggles, which was strange considering how the majority of the boys wore it. What is more peculiar, is the countless scars around his body, as if he was restlessly fighting or training. _He's still evil deep down though, _Mei thought, shaking her head in distaste. _Only time will tell when his true nature will appear._

"Everyone settle down," Iruka shouted. "I will soon be assigning the groups of the graduates this year. I enjoyed teaching all of you, and I wish you the best luck on learning from your new sensei, working with your new group, and beginning the start of your shinobi career. Anyways, now on to the list of teams. The teams were decided by the Hokage, and you are to be assigned a jonin sensei in a three men squad."

_Anyone, _Natsu thought, the fresh air outside was shaking off the nauseous feeling. _Anyone but Zeref. _

_I don't know, _Mei thought. _It's best if I get teamed up with Natsu…but maybe not Zeref. I think Mavis-san wanted me to avoid him. Ugh…why is he eye-attracting anyways?!_

_It's bothersome if I'm in a team with anyone, _Zeref thought. _All of them are weak…maybe that fuinjutsu weaponry user wouldn't be that bad. As for a female member…that ninken trainer seems tougher than most of the whiny girls…however, I have to fulfill my mission given to me. _

"So, first team on our list will be Team 18, which consists of Natsu Uzumaki – "

"Eh? Me?!" Natsu asked, retreating immediately to his seat.

" – Mei Nara – "

_That's good, _Mei thought, slightly relaxed. _I should have more opportunities to help if I'm in a team with Natsu-kun._

" – and Zeref."

Many girls in the class sighed or protested when they realized that they couldn't be in a team with the class's top prodigy. However, Mei and Natsu wore a perplexed and worried expression. _Dad, what was that for? _Natsu thought, narrowing his eyes at his teammate to-be, who was also annoyed of the arrangement. _Don't tell me…it was for the prank yesterday…but come on! I thought we're even. Oh, I know, this must be a prank too…_

_Oh well, I'll have to figure out how to deal with Zeref too. At least I have Mavis-san with me…things should be under control, right? _Mei thought anxiously, while glancing quickly at him.

"And for the next team," Iruka continued. "Team 19, we have…Harumi Hyuuga, Akane Inuzuka, and Sho."

_Natsu-kun, _Harumi, the Hyuuga girl with dark brown hair and pearl-white eyes stared at the pinkette longingly. _We're not on the same team._

"And in the final team, Team 20, we have… Amaya Kimura, Katsuro, and…Yè."

_That's probably the best team created so far, _Zeref thought, eyeing the members of Team 20 carefully.

"So that's all for the graduates this time. Please gather in your groups, and shortly in the afternoon, you'll get a chance to meet your teacher," Iruka announced. "There will be a test you'll have to past, so I'll give you a hint ahead of time: teamwork is everything. That aside, I wish you all the best luck."

"W-Wait, sensei!" Natsu jumped onto the desk at the back of the class. "This prank is going too far! I know you're angry with paying the bills and stuff yesterday, but you and dad should be reasonable for once! Why does an epic ninja like me have to get stuck with _him_?!"

Iruka tried to avoid facepalming. "Natsu, as I told the class already, we choose teams by ability and skill. Zeref is the best student in the Academy, and you are, no matter what you say, the worst. There is equilibrium and that's what we want. You still have a lot to do before you could catch up to Zeref, and you know that."

Natsu twisted his mouth and crossed his arms, unsatisfied with his teacher's explanation. He glanced at his rival and he noticed a barely visible smirk forming on his lips. _I'm going to blow you to pieces and complete the test, you'll see. There's no way I'm going to lose to you._

_A test, huh? _Zeref thought. _Nevertheless, the outcome will remain the same. The other two are no challenge for me. It wouldn't matter anyways. As soon as I have fulfilled my duty, I will be able to unravel the secrets of my past and power. _

* * *

"What you have seen are the students you will be in charge of," the Sixth Hokage said to the jonins. "Yugao Uzuki, you're in charge of Team 20. With your sensory abilities and outstanding kenjutsu, I believe you'll guide those kids in the right direction."

The woman with waist-length purple hair and a tint of red lipstick nodded.

"And Shiro Aburame, I leave Team 19 in your hands. Even though it is usually against ideals to assign a jonin from the same clan as one of the pupils, I believe you're the only one who could get through to Sho. I also hope your wisdom and kindness could guide shy Harumi and rash Akane."

The bug user pushed his shades up the bridge of his nose. "Understood."

"And finally – I'm afraid I'll have to hand you the toughest bomb, Konohamaru Sarutobi," the Hokage turned to a tall, sepia-haired shinobi, who had an unlighted cigarette caught between his teeth.

He smiled. "You don't have to say more, Naruto-niichan. I requested to teach your son since years ago. After all, troublemakers have their own way of teaching each other, right?"

Naruto couldn't help but drop his formal sincerity, his lips also curling into a smile. "Yeah – I guess you're the one to handle him."

* * *

**So that's the end of Chapter 8! Next chapter will be quite interesting, when the challenge starts, and soon more of the loads of characters in this chapter will be revealed in detail. Thanks again to people who favourited, followed, and reviewed! Please review, because it helps me gather my thoughts and decided what I should add to this story!**


	10. Konohamaru Sarutobi

Chapter 9

Konohamaru Sarutobi

The graduates got together in their groups for lunch, as they were expected to. Mei kept glancing nervously at Natsu, who was with a crowd. She was unsure how she should convince Natsu of his other past. _I'm doing this for Mavis-san, _Mei thought, releasing the breath she was holding in. _But at the same time…Zeref is here…"_

Sighing, Mei reached for her packed lunch. That was when she saw Natsu skip happily towards her, a cup of instant ramen in his hand. "Uh – hi!" Natsu greeted her, sitting next to her on the bench. "Since we're teammates soon, I think we should get to know each other better."

Mei knew Natsu considerably well, since they're parents are rather close to each other. They in fact, had a few family gatherings together. Usually it was the two mothers who would prepare food and invite fellow family members and friends over. However, Mei rarely got a good chance to talk to Natsu, since he was usually either too busy eating or making a ruckus in the neighborhood.

_He seems friendly, and a bit of a blockhead…I wonder if Natsu was like this in the other world, _Mei thought. "Isn't Zeref supposed to be here with us?" She blurted out.

Mei noticed Natsu's cheerful expression falter, and she internally scolded herself for making such a foolish mistake. _The Hokage's son greets you and you ignore him and start to talk about another guy?! Get a grip of yourself, Mei! _

Natsu simply sighed, while opening the cover of his cupped ramen. "He's probably too busy acting cool and eating by himself, as usual," he mumbled, before bringing out a fork and swirling it in the soup of ramen. "After all, he thinks everyone's annoying."

"Oh – that's great…I mean, it's great that we could know each other better! Since…Zeref…he's kind of…different than who you think he is, Natsu,"Mei ended up stuttering, trying to find the right words. _**That's a good start, Mei-san. Try focusing on simpler topics first…like magic, or…I know! Dragons!**_

Natsu cocked and eyebrow, not expecting the sudden change of topic. "Huh? What do you mean?"

Mei took a deep breath, suddenly unconfident about persuading Natsu, but she decided that the sooner she helps him find his memories, the better. "Um, Natsu-kun…have you ever have dreams about – let's see…dragons and magic?"

Once again, Natsu was completely thrown off by the question. "Eh? I mean, I don't know what you mean by 'magic', but I did dream about dragons."

Mei beamed, suddenly hopeful. "Really?"

"Yup," Natsu pondered on the thought for a moment, before answering. "Like there was this time when I dreamt about sitting at Ichiraku's with a nice bowl a ramen, when suddenly the noodles turned into slithery white dragons, and they started to attack me. I tried to run away from the noodle-dragons, but – "

Mei sighed, slightly impatient and disappointed with the answer. "I mean, something like _real _fire-breathing dragons, that could teach you…fire jutsus?"

Natsu shook his head, his pink bangs rested over his forehead protector. "It would be so cool if I could, though. I always wanted to learn some fire jutsus, and if I could become a dragon sage, I could finally beat my dad and endlessly kick Zeref's ass!"

_Ah – Natsu-kun…oh well. I guess the counterpart for a dragon slayer in the other world, is a dragon sage here. Speaking of Zeref… _"Hey Natsu," Mei resumed her questioning. "Did you ever fear Zeref, because of some negative intuition? Like that time when he kicked you and seemed to get some sort of heart seizure. During the sparring match – "

"He didn't do it purposely, that's what I'm aware of. It did feel kind of strange, though. He was so weak all of a sudden, and he looked so queasy I thought he was about to vomit. I don't know why though. But he did warn me about getting away from him, and that he'll hurt me if I stay. I still don't understand what really happened. Or maybe, I choked him too hard," Natsu frowned at his ramen, no longer hungry.

Mei leaned in towards him. "Natsu-kun, if I tell you a secret of Zeref and…something incredibly bizarre but true and important that concerns you, will you believe what I say?"

Natsu stared into Mei's large, black orbs, which were burning with determination. He shrank back under the pale blonde's gaze, as if she was daring him to say "no". Not wishing to push his luck too far, he answered, "Y-yeah, sure."

_Here goes nothing. _After clearing her throat, Mei began her speech, "Well, Natsu-kun, you are actually from another world, known as Earthland, where mages and magic rule all. There's this soul that lives inside me, and she's your guild's first guild master, known as Mavis Vermillion. She came to this shinobi world, because your friends from your guild were worried to death, and they consulted her to find you. You are Salamander, the dragon slayer of the almighty dragon, Igneel, and a precious member of your guild, Fairy Tail! Now…did anything I say ring a bell?"

All that answered her question was the droning sound of slurping ramen. Mei stared at the boy who was a year older than her, digging into his ramen. Mei felt absolutely annoyed that the speech she prepared since morning was as a good as nothing. But she had self-control, and she fought her desire to punch her fist into the Hokage's son. _I can't blame him though. I was completely skeptical of what Mavis-san told me when she first talked to me. But I guess being stuck with a ghost every night will persuade you in the end. Natsu-kun probably thought I'm out of my mind, though. And maybe…he won't trust me on anything ever again!_

"That's a – uh…interesting story, Mei-chan," Natsu finally put his instant ramen aside and grabbed a napkin from his pocket. "But, I really didn't get or remember anything you said. Sorry."

Mei sighed, but that was, after all, how she expected Natsu would react. _**You have to warn him about Zeref, though. He's the bigger problem now, **_Mavis' voice echoed.

"Well, maybe you'll understand some other day, but now, Zeref has this problem that's much more severe than you could ever imagine. I have to warn you about him," Mei added, following Mavis' directions.

Natsu nodded.

"Here's the thing about him. According to Mavis-san, Zeref is actually four hundred years old and – "

Natsu nearly choked on his bottle of water. "Four hundred years old?!"

Mei nodded, her voice dropped to a bare whisper. "I know you find it difficult to believe me, but you really have to. This isn't a joke. What's more is that he's Earthland's evilest mage in all of history. He has this ancient magic called death magic that he uses to – "

"To what?"

A new voice asked, as a figure suddenly hangs upside down on the branch of the tree shadowing the two genins. Mei's eyes widened as she stared in shock at Zeref, who apparently heard their entire conversation. For a moment, her tongue was numb, her words were caught in midair. _**Oh dear…say something, Mei!**_

"I asked you, 'to what'?" Zeref repeated, his voice strong and cold as he leaned closer towards the petite pale blonde until their nose brushed each other's. Mei, who was quite uncomfortable with the sudden closure, broke away from the intimacy of his demanding, onyx orbs.

"Hey – Zeref," Natsu snapped. "Just cut it out, will you? Mei-chan is trying to tell a story, and there's no need scaring her because of something she made up."

_Yup, Natsu-kun definitely thinks I'm a twerp. Now I bet he wouldn't even take me seriously as a teammate. Just what should I do? _Mei completely slumped in defeat. _**It's alright, Mei…there are plenty of chances in the future, **_Mavis tried comforting her.

"Besides," Natsu ordered. "Why were you eavesdropping up there anyways?"

Zeref leapt down from the branch his legs had curled on. He stared at Natsu, before answering, "Well, I would often take my break up there. It just happened today that 'some people' decided to start a nonsensical conversation below me. You two were so loud there was no way I could've missed anything."

_Zeref-kun, _Mei thought, narrowing her slightly oversized eyes at the raven-haired boy, who gave her a worthless gaze in return. _You are on your way to make more foes than friends. _

* * *

"Tsk," a girl with light gray hair and pink pupil-less eyes muttered, peeking from behind a corner near Team 18. "The Blonde-unicorn is once again daydreaming about fairies and princesses. I wonder what she's trying to accomplish by filling the Hokage's son with her stories. Half of what she says doesn't even make sense, for Kami's sake!"

"Please quiet down, Amaya," the boy with braided brown hair sighed, who sat peacefully across from his blatant teammate.

"Ugh – that idiot!" Amaya continued, completely ignorant of her teammate's warning. "She is so lucky to be put in the same team as Zeref-kun…what the – he's so close to her for Kami's sake! Doesn't she know just how incredibly lucky she is, for Kami's sake!"

"Quit saying, 'for Kami-sake', hmm," her other blond teammate hissed. "Your little obsession with him is even more annoying, hmm."

Amaya stared at her blond teammate. He wore a belt over his green shinobi vest-like robe, with mesh and fish-net sleeves underneath, black shinobi pants also with a layer of fish-net, and leather gloves that covers his hands, except for his fingers. The most eye-catching part about him was probably his long, golden-blond hair that reaches his lower back, and that half of his face was covered by his bangs. Even though he was also one of the more attractive guys in her class, she ended up disliking him soon after they were put into the same team. He always sounded arrogant and superior, and that teasing smirk never left his face.

"Don't bother other people's buisness, Katsuro," Amaya muttered, before returning to her self-talk. "If I were her, I would've pulled Zeref-kun's face down and gave him a kiss – "

"See see?" Katsuro mockingly hummed. "You sound so much like a slut, hmm – "

"Hey!" Amaya growled, giving Katsuro a death glare. "At least I don't sound like an immature, girly brat, Katsuro-_chan_ – "

Hearing his teammate laugh at his gender sets him off completely. The blond grabbed his teammate by the collar and slammed her against the wall. "Damn you. Just when do I sound girly, hmm."

"W-Well – fine, you don't sound girly, but you sure do _look _girly. Which guy wears a dress and leggings anyways? Besides, you have all that silky, long, blond hair." As if to demonstrate what she meant, Amaya dug her fingers into his blond hair and tugged it hard, a nasty grin replacing the pained frown she had earlier. "Gosh, I'm jealous…what beautiful hair – "

In a fury, Katsuro shoved her off, muttering, "Keep your dirty hands off me, hmm."

"Quit saying 'hmm', it's annoying," Amaya groaned, rubbing her sore head. "Egoistic brat."

"What did you say, you – "

"Katsuro, Amaya," Yè suddenly cut in, unable to listen to their rambling any longer. "Quit arguing. Break is almost over and it's about time we meet our sensei, so please behave yourselves."

"I apologize, Yè-kun," the gray-haired kunoichi clasped her arms around her new target, bringing him to a tight hug. _Yè-kun is good-looking too…what should I do, with two love interests? I know, I'll make both Yè-kun and Zeref-kun mine! Katsuro isn't bad looking either, but his personality is totally despicable. _

Katsuro watched the scene, consisting of Yè trying to politely reject Amaya, while she wraps herself closer to him. _I hate this…that I'm stuck here with those people – especially her, hmm. Whatever. Who cares what he wants me to do. Once I've proven to nee-chan and __**that **__village the superiority of my creations, I'll be able to betray him and complete my goal…yeah…_

* * *

"Hey guys," Natsu snickered. "Who do you think our sensei will be?"

"I don't know," Mei said, sitting with her teammates alone in the class, waiting for the teacher to come. "I actually kind of hope the sensei is a 'she'."

"Someone strong," Zeref muttered. "All that matters is his skill."

"Well," Natsu wondered. "I wonder if our sensei is Kakashi Hatake. It'll be cool if he could teach us how to use the sharingan."

"That's impossible," Zeref said, crossing his arms on the desk. "He mentored the sixth Hokage, so it's unlikely that the current Hokage will assign his own sensei to our team. Besides, there's no way one carrying the sharingan could teach another how to use one, since the only way for one who doesn't inherit the Uchiha bloodline to utilize the sharingan, is to have the sharingan transplanted into them."

Mei stared as the prodigy spoke, her voice also suspicious. "And how did you know so much about the history of the sharingan? I thought the Uchihas were annihilated a long time ago. They aren't a very receptive clan, either."

"Who said we weren't ever allowed to find information at the library?" Zeref replied quickly, before directing his gaze towards the door and changed the topic. "Anyways, I'll be seriously upset if the teacher is always late or lazy."

"Nah – it's worse if he eats a lot, but never pays," Natsu commented.

"I think personally it's worst if the teacher smells repulsive," Mei added. "I remember that my parents' sensei was a guy who smoked a lot. I don't think I could ever do a mission with someone like him."

"Yeah, smelly ninjas are the worst," Natsu twitched his nose upwards.

"How disappointing. I was hoping we would get along just fine." The class of three turned towards the doorway, where a deeper, masculine voice echoed outside. They watched as a navy blue shinobi gloved hand slid open the door. When their sensei walked in, they all gasped.

"No way – Uncle Konohamaru?!" Natsu exclaimed, a smile much too wide for his face replaced his doubtful frown, while Mei turned pale.

Natsu immediately pounced on him, his arms clung to his sensei like a monkey holding onto the trunk of a tree. "I can't believe my luck! Dad I love you!"

Konohamaru looked at Natsu, his mouth hang open, shocked of the pinkette's reaction. "W-Woah, Natsu. Easy there. Just who do you think you're calling 'Dad'?"

_Uh oh – out of all the people, why did it have to be Konohamaru-san? _Mei thought, paling again when she noticed an unlit cigarette dangling from the jounin's mouth. _**Oh, come on, Mei, **_the ancient spirit whispered in the genin's mind. _**He could be a great instructor, regardless of if he smokes or not, and you know that.**_

"Young kunoichi – you're the daughter of my uncle's students, right?" Konohamaru asked, after dropping Natsu onto the ground, who howled in pain.

"Y-Yeah."

"Sorry about my smoking problem, but it seems that people of my clan have a tendency to smoke. I'll assure you you'll get used to it soon, so don't worry about that," the tall jounin cracked a grin.

_And then there's that kid, _the sepia-haired instructor glanced at Zeref with unease, who was sitting quietly while carefully observing the sensei's every move.

"Konohamaru-_sensei,_" Natsu smiled. "I feel like the luckiest candidate ever! I mean it! You'll let us pass, won't you?! Right – right?!"

The jounin shook his head. "Natsu…you know how it goes. The entrance exam is for you to prove yourself if you really are qualified to be a shinobi, to serve Konoha in the future. If I believe you aren't worthy to become a ninja, then I'm afraid I'll have to take away your privilege to become a shinobi."

"Eh? But sensei – "

"Anyways," Konohamaru grinned, taking a seat on the teacher's front desk. "I think we should do a quick introduction, to get to know each other better. I am Konohamaru Sarubtobi, which I'm sure you all know by now. Let's see…you'll all get to know me much better later, but for now, I guess I could tell you that…I like too many things to list out, so to save time, let's skip that. As for dislikes…I can hardly list out many dislikes. In other words, it'll take me too long to remember what I don't like, so to save time, let's skip that. As for my goal – I am a very successful shinobi already, so I currently don't have any goals."

_This guy, _Mei thought, with disinterest. _He's basically didn't tell us anything about himself._

"Oh – there's one thing, though," the jounin said, determination unexpectedly flickered in his care-free attitude. "I have a goal that I had, since I was a child. I never understood the true purpose and importance of this goal until I met your father, Natsu, whose Will of Fire proved to the whole world that a jinchuuriki could protect everyone, and from your father, Mei, who has taught me the true duty of the role, the great leader who protects the true 'King'. And that one great individual, who carries the trust and hope of the civilians of the village, is none other than our very own Hokage."

Mei stared at him, confused at his meaning of the 'King', but she decided it wasn't important.

"Cool sensei! Let me start the introduction first, sensei. Natsu leapt up enthusiastically.

"Go ahead, Natsu. Just tell about what you like, you don't like, and your goal for the future." Konohamaru nodded.

"Okay. So I'm Natsu Uzumaki. I like a lot of things, like…food! Ramen, rice balls, steak…almost any food tastes great. Well, except food that my mom makes, but don't tell her that! Anyways, I hate some things…like when my mom makes me clean my room. And I also hate, a somebody," Natsu hinted, glancing quickly at Zeref, who also matched his distasteful glare.

"And for my goal, I will definitely surpass my dad and become the next Hokage!"

Konohamaru chuckled, ruffling his student's pink hair. "Kid, you have no idea what it means to be the Hokage yet. I'm determined to be the next Hokage, so you should learn from your sensei first, before making hasty decisions."

Turning his attention to the petite kunoichi, he asked. "How about introducing yourself next, Mei?"

Mei nodded. "I'm Mei Nara. I like many things, such as small animals, arranging flowers, and watching the clouds. I also like reading and doing academics at school. I really don't like…withering flowers and people who bully or cheat on the weak. My goal for the future is to become a successful kunoichi, like the sanin I admire the most, Sakura Haruno."

_Hmm, I wonder why Mei-chan admires my mom so much. I heard from people that she was an outstanding kunoichi in the Fourth Shinobi World War, but is Mom really that great? She has a fiery temper, but she I never saw her skills as a kunoichi, though._

Konohamaru gave Mei a broad smile. "That was a great introduction, Mei. Next, we have– "

Zeref snorted in disinterest. "There is nothing to introduce. I am Zeref, and for likes, I don't clearly have many. But for dislikes, I really dislike people who are immature – who always see the bright and peaceful side of the society, but they fail understand its true nature…the cruelness, loathing, and hate that arises in every corner. They always imply on ridiculous fantasies that there will be no more war and there will be everlasting peace. However, they do not know that the word 'peace' itself doesn't even exist in this world!"

The room became dead silence. Natsu stared at his rival in dead shock. The tension in the room increased and nobody dared to break the silence. Konohamaru was also wary of the boy, who shouted his speech with such force and hatred, that the sensei knew that he was no ordinary child. _This child…he is rejecting the message of the Will of Fire. There must be a reason for his behavior. Just as Iruka and Naruto mentioned, there certainly is a darkness willed deep inside him that is eating at his inner core. I'll have to put this aside for now, but I'm sure this darkness of his couldn't stay hidden forever._

"Hey – Zeref, you idiot!" Natsu was the one who broke the silence. He jumped in front of the raven-haired boy. "What are talking about – the Sixth Hokage has defeated all the enemies who were in his way! He was the one of the prophecy who would bring peace to the world – and it came true. He was strong and he united all the shinobis to defeat Juubi and the Akatsukis in the Fourth Shinobi World War! And that was why, there is now peace!"

Zeref merely let out a hollow laugh, before looking at Natsu directly in the eyes. "Now you are the one acting all mighty, as if you know everything. I told you, peace never existed in the first place. It is simply a word that humans created, in hope of achieving prosperity and trust. And that is why I _hate _people like you…people who would always be protected and shielded away from any harm from the outside world – believing and eating up all the pathetic lies that your so-called comrades and family tell you. But people like you…no matter how deep you fall into a pit, you'll always face not fear, but the wall that will always shield and comfort you. And that is why people like you have no future as a shinobi…because such care pampers you, and you'll grow weak. People like you can only fantasize about being the Hokage and protecting the village, but when the time comes for you to _kill_, can you _kill_?!"

"Why you – " Natsu couldn't hold it any longer, as he slammed his fist into Zeref's face, giving his rival a horrid, red bruise across his cheek. It was only after Natsu hit Zeref that he realized that Zeref didn't dodge his attack. He then understood that Zeref was probably waiting for him to land the hit, before mocking him some more.

Normally, Konohamaru would've stopped Natsu before he could hit someone like that, but he himself was quite shocked of what Zeref said. _It's as if he has killed already…no, that couldn't be right. He is just a genin, his skills are much too weak to carry out any heavy tasks. Unless… No, I shouldn't be thinking about such thoughts right now. I should act solely as a sensei, but I'll keep in mind to keep a close eye on that boy._

"Natsu-kun, stop it!"

This time, it was surprisingly Mei who interrupted the two. She clenched her tiny fists tight, clearly upset of her teammates. "Zeref-kun was just sharing his opinion. Even if you disagree with it, you have to accept his view for now. It won't help a bit if we start hating each other just because someone shares their opinion, so both of you…no more violence!"

Natsu felt like protesting, but realizing the sudden anger of the petite kunoichi stopped him. Konohamaru coughed. "Mei is correct. It's great for a team to have different personalities and opinions, so there's no need to start a fight, Natsu! And regarding about your test…"

Now all eyes are on the teacher. "I'll tell you a bit of the test tomorrow. If I remember correctly, there were 20 teams this year, from the two classes, A-1 and A-2. However, class A-1 have graduated almost a year earlier, but do you know how many graduates past?"

The genins shook their heads in confusion. "Only six graduates out of thirty," Konohamaru announced.

_That's just twenty percent! _Mei thought, bewildered. Even Zeref was shocked, not expecting the passing rate to be so low.

"Maybe it's because we're not in war for a long time, so we don't need shinobi who aren't completely qualified," the sensei continued. "However, that score was slightly lower than most classes. Usually, the number of graduates are nine out of twenty-seven, which in this case is nine out of thirty graduates. The rest of the graduates who don't reach the teacher's expectation get sent back."

Natsu gulped. _I can't fail now when I finally managed to graduate!_

_That's a 30% chance! _Mei thought, nervously biting the inside of her mouth. _It's too embarrassing to get sent back to the Academy._

"Instructions specifically on the exam will be told tomorrow, but for now, all I want you guys to know is to go home and bring all your ninja gear. Be at the training grounds tomorrow at 6 in the morning, got it?"

All three nodded. "And by the way…don't eat breakfast," the jounin slyly grinned.

Natsu suddenly remembered what his father told him about his exam. "Hey sensei…I'm not gonna fall for that! I know you want to make us hungry during the exam."

"Why would I? I'm just suggesting not eating breakfast, unless you wish to fight with a full stomach, which would in fact make you vomit. Anyways, the choice is yours, and I'll be seeing you tomorrow. And Zeref – you should go get that wound of yours treated," Konohamaru said, giving Natsu a don't-you-do-that-ever-again stare. He was about to make Natsu apologize, but he decided that an apology won't do if they still hate each other.

Zeref got up and slid the door open, before muttering, "This is nothing."

* * *

The next day, the three arrived precisely on time at six, first thing in the morning. Mei slumped the entire way, half awake, from her mother's flower shop to the area, while Natsu crawled most of the way due to hunger. Only Zeref leaned against the tree at the training ground ahead of time, idly watching the sun rise.

"Good morning," Natsu yawned, unable to keep his head off the ground.

"Good morning," Mei returned, before collapsing in a heap of dandelions. _Konohamaru-sensei isn't here yet – might as well get some sleep. Don't bother me this time, Mavis-san._

In the end, Natsu and Mei dozed off beneath the tree, while Zeref decided to practice taijutsu. However, as the sun rose higher in the sky, the raven-haired boy also collapsed. After nearly three hours, a shadow approached the training grounds.

"Ah – sorry I'm late," the sepia-haired jounin greeted them. "I hope you all didn't wait for two long…"

"Like hell we waited!" Natsu sprang up, angry at his teacher. "It was your entire fault, you stupid sensei!"

_**Mei, wake up! **_Mavis' voice rang in Mei's head. _Just a bit more, Mavis-san…and then…_

"I hope you all had a good night's sleep, because we'll be starting the exam in a moment – "

Mei rubbed her eyes, as she slowly got up. "Hey – sensei…what took you so long, for Kami's sake?"

Konohamaru's face flushed a deep shade of red, his gaze refusing to meet his students'. "Well – I was up late last night, um – doing…stuff…ah–kids your age shouldn't know about this…"

The three looked at him, puzzled. "What did you do sensei? Just tell us – "

The jounin quickly decided to change the topic. "Ahem. Let's start the exam. Here's the deal. I have a question for you all, and during lunch period, you'll need to tell me the correct answer – "

"There's lunch?!" Natsu asked, extremely excited. Then, he noticed three poles with two lunchboxes stacked neatly beside it. "Eh – sensei, what's that?"

"Let me finish, Natsu," Konohamaru continued, slightly annoyed. "It may be hard to find the correct answer to my question, so here's something that may help you all."

Digging into his pocket, the tall jounin dug into his pouch and took out five unlit cigarettes. The students stared at him, perplexed. Konohamaru chuckled at his students' reaction. "Those aren't normal cigarettes. The white part of the cigarette was wrapped with paper that has a kanji word beneath it. There are these five hints, but there is only one correct answer. Your time limit is until 12 o'clock, and the ones who fail to answer the correct answer by that time will have to be tied to the wooden posts and they'll watch the winner eat. And then, unfortunately, the loser or _losers _will get sent back to the Academy. However, there could be one, or there could be _all _of you who get sent back to the Academy."

"I knew you were going to make us hungry," Natsu sighed, his stomach growling. He stared at the stacks of food with longing eyes.

"So here's the question," Konohamaru said. "What is the only thing you could use to defeat me?"

"You'll have to charge at me with everything you've got, as if you're edging to kill me. Get it?" the jounin instructor asked for the final time, before setting the alarm clock on the middle wooden post. The genins nodded, determined to snatch the cigarettes from the jounin.

"Now. Go!"

* * *

**That's the end of Chapter 9! Thanks to all who favourited, followed, and reviewed this story! Sorry if you were hoping to see the test this chapter, but I'm saving that for next next chapter, because next chapter, we're back with Fairy Tail. So anyways, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Lucy's Plan

Chapter 10

Lucy's Plan

* * *

Lucy wasn't sure if she was about to cry because of happiness, or because of sadness. She was led by Juvia through the dark hall, to a full-lit room. Before she could shield her eyes from the blinding light, she was wrapped in a tight hug.

"Lu-chan!" A shorter blunette was wrapping her arms around her long-lost friend. "I missed you so much!"

Lucy took a look at Levy, her hair now long, reaching her lower back. Lucy returned the hug affectionately, before they were attacked by numerous suffocating hugs from others. "C-Can't breathe…" Lucy managed under the heavy pressure.

"Child, you're here."

Lucy's expression brightened. "Master! It's so glad to see – "

It was then that the locksmith realized that she was facing a tiny farmer, in overalls with clumps of dry straw sticking out from the openings of his clothes. What's more, are the bird droppings all over his straw hat. The figure spat out the piece of straw he was nibbling on. "It's glad to see you too, my child."

"Oh dear, Master…what happened?" Lucy asked, shocked.

The master remained thoughtful for a moment. "It was just a normal day in the fields, tending to my corn. But as usual, I have a hard time chasing away the crows. "

"So you really are a farmer, Master?" Lucy asked, eyeing the master's scare-crow outfit.

"It really is pleasant, living in the countryside while fishing," Makarov smiled. "Well…except when I occasionally bump into that Porlyusica…Anyways, I apologize for arriving to the meeting in such attire."

"That's alright, Master. After all, we're all in our normal clothing." Lucy realized there were so many of her guild mates that changed over the past year or so, since the day the dragons resurfaced.

Allowing her gaze to drift to the Strauss family, Lucy realized they seemed hurt in a much different way. All of them seemed stressed and tired from either sleeping late, or hardly allowed to sleep at all. Mirajane held a protective arm around her little sister, as if she would shatter easily if she released her. Lucy couldn't help but notice some marks and faint scars along Lisanna's neckline, down her collarbone, and around her arms. Elfman was still tall and bulky, but he seemed to also hold a newfound awareness and protection over his sisters. The Raijinshu members all wore gardening-like attire, and they appeared as if they were working particularly hard under the heating sun. However, one thing never changes.

"It's true we all been through a lot these past years," Mirajane said, taking Lucy in a warm embrace. "But, no matter what, we're still Fairy Tail!"

"That's right," Makarov nodded. "Nothing could change the light and determination inside the heart of Fairy Tail!"

"Well, said, Master!" Freed, who was tanned and covered in sand, exclaimed.

"That's right," a new voice said, as he came into view. "We will get our magical abilities back for sure, now that we have Lucy with us."

"Gray," Lucy stared at the raven-haired man in his business suit. "That you very much for gathering our _nakamas_. It was such a relief to know that everyone were safe."

"Well – Juvia doesn't really care about that." Juvia walked in, before immediately clinging onto Gray. "As long as Gray-sama is safe, nothing else matters to Juvia…"

Gray tried futilely shaking off Juvia, as always. "J-Juvia…we need to start the plan soon – "

"By the way," Mirajane interrupted. "Juvia – why weren't you using third person speeches anymore?"

Juvia stared at her. "Juvia – I mean, 'I' have to use first person, or else Boss will threaten to fire me from being Gray-sama's secretary, which will mean…" Juvia began mumbling nonstop, cringing at the scenes of her Gray-sama involved with a completely, drop-dead gorgeous, sex-crazed secretary who might replace her. "And that is why…'I' will NEVER lose to any love rivals as long as I'm with Gray-sama – "

Gray began tapping the edge of the counter, impatiently urging the bluenette to drop the topic. "Juvia, Boss wants to meet us in the afternoon, so we should hurry and let Lucy start introducing the plan."

Juvia expression changed back to sincerity. "All right, everyone – gather around the table. Lucy, do you mind telling us precisely about the plan?"

As the Fairy Tail members sat around the abandoned dining table, Lucy dug into a leather pouch located on her waist. Gently, she pulled out ten golden keys and laid them on the table. Her fellow teammates stared in shock and curiosity.

"In our plan," Lucy began. "Our main objective is to bring Natsu back."

Many of them began to sigh, while others stared at Lucy with pity and compassion. Lisanna put a hand on Lucy's shoulder. "I know how much you miss Natsu, Lucy. But I also miss him dearly – a-and…it really pains me too when I understood that he really is gone – "

Lucy slammed her hands onto the table and stood straight up. She was annoyed that the guild was treating her like a little girl who was still unable to handle deaths. Moreover, she hated how everyone believes that she's in a traumatized state, clinging to false hope that Natsu was alive.

"Lisanna!" Lucy turned to the girl who used to have take-over magic. "Natsu is **not** dead! I know all of you think that I'm just trying to get over the death of someone close to me, but that's not why I am trying to host this meeting! This isn't a reunion – well, it is…but I have a plan that describes how we'll possibly able to get our magic back."

Lisanna meekly nodded, taken aback by Lucy's unexpected rage. "Lisanna, sorry about my outburst," Lucy apologized when she realized that she probably went too far. "But remember when you were in Edolas before?"

The white-haired girl nodded. "Yes. I never died. I simply switched with my counter-part self in Edolas, and I was teleported there through an Anima, which brought me to the other world."

The master's eyes suddenly lit up. "Lucy, child. Don't tell me…that Natsu was sent there!"

Everyone suddenly became hopeful, but Lucy shook her head. "Here's what happened soon after Natsu's "death". After the government took over Fiore, we all split up and hid as regular citizens. At that time, I truly believe Natsu was dead. But then, one night, when I was still thinking about Natsu, I heard a voice…she was beckoning me to go to Tenrou Island."

"M-Master Mavis!" Makarov gasped. The members along the table were also stunned.

"B-but how did you hear Mavis' voice, Lu-chan?" Levy asked, incredulously. "I mean…wouldn't she confront Master first? Besides, magic doesn't work either – "

"That's the thing, Levy," Lucy continued. "I couldn't see her at all, but judging from her mystical, soft voice, I knew it must've been no other than the first master. Her voice was distant, and…it was as if she had a hard time trying to communicate, but she still managed to tell me that she believes she found out where Natsu was. So that was how I rented a fishing boat and sailed to Tenrou Island early the next day. When I got there, I was surprised that the island seemed untouched, but considering that Tenrou Island was surrounded by a strong barrier, I had this feeling that I might've found what I was looking for. With that in mind, I easily found the First's grave, and I saw the First sitting solemnly on her grave. She seemed fainter than ever, even nearly transparent, but she told me something critical that she discovered. After the dragons ripped the Earth from its core, she felt a strange energy faintly present at that time. It felt nothing like the energy from the dragons, yet it was as powerful. It was as if a whole new world opened up, she told me. Before that energy disappeared, she was able to grasp some wisps of dragon slaying magic that was overpowered by that towering energy. Yet from that quick opening created by that newfound magic, she felt a definite magic that couldn't be mistakable as any other. It was no doubt. Zeref."

Lucy's words hang in the air, until it slowly dissolved into the atmosphere. Makarov was left wide-eyes, while everyone else had horrified expression. They were about to celebrate, when Lucy dropped the real bomb.

"W-Why. Isn't that supposed to be a good thing?" Mirajane asked, trying to calm everyone, even though she herself was nervously smoothing out her wrinkled skirt beneath the table. "Zeref is no longer a threat if he's gone in that other world. The world is saved from darkness if he's gone, right?"

Lucy's eyes became downcast. "But here's the problem, Mira-chan. If Zeref is there in that other world, he might remember his past and create chaos there. And that world is where Natsu currently is…so I'm afraid that if that world is destroyed because of Zeref's magic, then Natsu might also…"

As Lucy's voice drifted off into silence once again, everyone was also aware of the major problem. Gray coughed, regaining his posture. "Honestly. I'm not the least bit worried about Natsu. If I know him, he's probably running around and turning that world into hell. If there's an opponent that could scare Zeref out of his pants, he'll likely be Natsu."

Lucy sighed. "I know you're trying to be optimistic, Gray, but he's the other thing that disturbs me about the other world. Mavis-san told me that she realized that the other world isn't a parallel world, aligned to Earthland. Unlike Edolas, where everyone has a counterpart and where fundamentals of the world are the same, the other world, whatever it's called, utilizes a different form of energy. Therefore, bodies normally passing through a barrier would likely be impossible."

Levy tapped her nails on the table. "So I guess that could only mean that Natsu was reincarnated in the other world, right Lu-chan?"

Lucy nodded, her chin placed on her hands. "I guess Natsu's spirit was sucked into another world, and he would start his life anew."

Evergreen sighed. "I don't mean to be rude, Lucy, but if Natsu has been reborn in that other world, then there really is no point trying to save him. Even if we get him back, we might be going against his own will. He probably won't even remember us or the fact that he once had a guild called Fairy Tail. He probably doesn't even remember the dragon that raised him."

The chestnut-haired woman's words struck Lucy hard. She realized then that she never wondered the _what ifs_ of the aftermaths of when they bring Natsu back, much less if they could even succeed in the first place. The image of her very own father flashed in her mind, and she felt sorrow and pain at that moment. _There's no way Natsu could forget us, right? We were his nakamas. We laughed, we cried, we lived and shared precious memories. He won't forget that we are his friends, right? And what about Igneel? I never met him, but Natsu was so fond of him, as if he was Natsu's real father. I couldn't imagine Natsu forget about own father. _

"Besides, Lucy," Freed joined. "We don't even know what the time differences are. Maybe, when we meet Natsu in the other world, he might just be an infant. Or maybe…he's a hundred years old grandfather. Who knows? We might actually be the ones who will take the shock."

A new fear crept up Lucy's spine, but her anger once again got the better of her. "How could you all say that?! Natsu is part of Fairy Tail…and regardless if he remembers us, who he is, or whatever he looks like, Natsu is Natsu! And _nothing _can ever change that! If I give up so easily without even trying, then I couldn't ever forgive myself for that. That's what it means to be his nakama, his guild mate, and – his friend. If you won't come with me to save him, then so be it. But regardless of the outcome, I'm going."

Makarov nodded, a satisfied grin spread across his face. "I'm definitely with you, child. Until the very end."

"Well spoken like a man," Elfman said, which Lucy denied, saying that she was not a man.

Gray grinned. "Of course we'll go. There's no way I'm letting our last match slide without determining who's the winner. It's time I brain freeze the fire idiot…"

Around the table, the fellow guild members smiled confidently after hearing Lucy's resolve. Evergreen sighed, but she also immediately agreed with Lucy's plan. "You're right Lucy…I think I could understand what this means to you, if it was Laxus who was sent to the other world instead."

"Speaking of Laxus," Lucy said, as a new idea hit her. "Where are the others?"

"Oh right – " Juvia remembered. "Juvia – "

"It's 'I'," Gray reminded.

"Thank you Gray-sama!" Juvia said, reaching for Gray, but one glare from him was enough to tell her that she needs to continue. "Oh…um right…anyways, as I was saying, I talked to Erza and Gajeel ahead of time about the plan, because it's too risky having them both exposed in the public. They would be arriving at the island ahead of time."

"By the way, Lu-chan. How do we get to the other world?" Levy asked, confused.

"Actually, Mavis-san was very helpful, and she decided to go to the other world in search of both Natsu and Zeref. Besides, she's already a ghost, so it's much easier passing through to that other world than us."

"But wouldn't the First also become reincarnated?" Bickslow asked, his tongue hanging down.

"The First was in her ethereal body, so according to her estimates, she said that her soul might be seal in another vessel, but once she breaks out, she could perform magic in the other world." Lucy explained, spreading out her ten, golden keys. "And since it's not a parallel world, there isn't an available portable, such as Anima, but instead, there are others possible ways. Luckily, Mavis told me that the barrier protected the island from losing too much magic, so it's possible to access some magic there. If I summon the twelve celestial spirits while Mavis-san summons her magic circle simultaneously, the people who stand in the circle in this world might be summoned immediately to the other world. If we reverse it, then if she, for example, summons her magic circle directly below Natsu, then he will be the one transported to our world."

"How do we know which one it is, though?"

Lucy thought for a moment. "She said the moment she summons her circle, the main point in the circle in this world will either point to the north, signifying that she wants us to teleport ourselves, or if her circle is occupied, which in that case, the point will be pointing south."

Everyone nodded, understanding how the plan was supposed to go.

"So our next stop will be Tenrou Island!" Mirajane smiled cheerfully, but Lucy frowned, shaking her head.

"We need to have all twelve celestial keys first if we want to try our luck. However, I couldn't find Yukino-chan…"

Juvia coughed, expertly lifting up her glass. "I actually found her Lucy. However, she is currently looks over all activities of the Central Prison of Fiore, which means that she's a high ranking officer under the government."

Judging from how everyone reacted from that, Lucy could tell that they weren't pleased. After all, the government now is ruled by a bunch of snobs who won over the people after stating that mages were the ones who summoned dragons and brought the world to chaos. But no matter what they have slightly against the celestial mage, they know that they have to find her.

With a nod, Makarov announced, "To Crocus!"

* * *

**That's the end of Chapter 10! Thanks to all who favourited, followed, and reviewed! Please do review! And I also began this other Fairy Tail and Naruto crossfic, so it you're interested, check it out! It's drastically different from this fic (more on the dark and romance side), but it's more descriptive and also interesting in its own way. **


End file.
